Ask Zero Kiryuu
by xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx
Summary: Exactly what the tilte says. Ask this sexy vampire anything! DISCONTINUED... again.
1. Chapter 1

**Ask Zero Kiryuu: Session 1: The Beginning.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hello, as you all may know, I, Zero Kiryuu, will be answering your many questions. Please feel free to ask me ANYTHING that crosses your mind; the answers you will receive are 100% honest.

Thank you.

-Zero Kiryuu

(Ask Zero. x3 )


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask Zero Kiryuu: Session 2**

.

.

.

**VampiraEmpress**

**Nice story :)**

**1. Can i have a kiss, please?**

**2. Do you actually hate Yuuki?**

**3. If you had to pick one person from the night class to be you friend, who would you pick?**

**4. What is the secret to your adorableness?**

**5. Can I hold your gun, please?**

Dear VampiraEmpress,

(xLiABBx: Thanks. ^^ )

1. ...A... Kiss? Not to be rude, but... Why the hell would I do tha- (xLiABBx: *nudges his and brings a contract out* Zero, the contact specificaly states that you shall do ANYTHING these fangirls ask you to do. :| ) ...I am a man of my word... *glare* Fine. *leans in and kisses you*

2. Yuuki? Absolutely not! I always try my best to protect my dea- Yuuki. *sighs* But she loves that damn Kaname Kuran.

3. None! ...But I guess I could go with either Shiki or Ichijou, they don't seem TOO annoying. But, then again, they are stupid vampires! *sneer*

4. I do not have such thing! ...I'm... "adorable"? o.o

5. *looks down at "Bloody Rose" and sighs* Sure. *lets you hold it* ._e

-Zero

* * *

**ICanHazCheeseBurgerRawr**

**ZEERRROOOO!**

**1) Will you bite me? :o**

**2) I can haz hug?**

**3) If you got drunk, what would you do?**

**4) Nice hair.**

**5) If you were a pimp what would your name be?**

**Mine would be CD Buttslap. :D**

Dear ICanHazCheeseBurgerRawr,

...Please don't rape me. e_e

1. No! *grunts* ...

2. ... *Growls but hugs you anyways*

3. Why would I plan stuff for when I get drunk? To me, that does not make any sense.

4. ...Thank you, I guess.

5. I'm not sure... probably... "Ze-RO". :3 (xLiABBx: ...That's retarted...) *Glare*

...That's... VERY... interesting.

-Zero

* * *

**Thank you for the questions, even though only two of you actually left me questions. ._. **

**I hope there's more in the near future.**

**-Zero Kiryuu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ask Zero Kiryuu: Session 3**

.

.

.

**Rinako**

**Great story ^^**

**1. Would you rather be stranded on a deserted island with Kaname or Aidou?**

**2. What do you think of all the Zeki fics out there?**

**3. What do you think of all the KanaYuu fics?**

**Thanks! :)**

Dear Rinako,

(xLiABBx: Thanks!)

1. *twitch* I'd rather be dead. (xLiABBx: ...* Whispers* He chooses Kaname. x3)

2. ...I have not yet read any of the- (xLiABBx: GASP! Yes, GASP! D: ) ...O.o

3. Just the "KanaYuu" makes me sick to my stomach! (xLiABBx: You got that right. )

* * *

**5 questions please**

**-BTW, in canon Zero answered Kain to the friends thing. I think he and Aidou would get along for some reason...? o-O**

**1. Hey, Zerorin, are you Bisexual? :D**

**2. Wouldn't Kaname-sama make a cute girl?^^**

**3. In a yaoi relationship, who tops, you? Or Kaname?**

**(I think you!^^ Kaname's cute but you're hotter and more masculine and he's a pushover.)**

**4. How does Kaname's blood taste? 8D**

**5. Will you marry me? Either that or you have to kiss Kaname! XD**

**(You have to pick one, and trust me, Zerorin, I'm worse than he'll ever be... XD)**

Dear 5 questions please, (o.O)

(xLiABBx: ...Really? What episode? I might have missed it. D: )

1. O.o What makes you think that? Of cou- NO! I'm PANsexual. *blush* (xLiABBx: :D)

2. U-Umm... If Kuran put on Yuuki's clothes, he would probably look a little like Yuuki. Does that answer your question?

3. *twitch* That type of pairing exists? D: *Growls* ...The majority of fangirls suggest Kaname Kuran as the dominant one(Seme), while I stay as the one being dominated(Uke).

4. Like Chocolate coated Strawberries. :3 (xLiABBx: ...Zero, you sound sooo Out of Character...) -.-+

5. Is "Rather be dead" an option? (xLiABBx: CHOSE ONE!) FINE! I'd rather kiss Kaname Kuran. *shudder* - NO! I CANGE MY MIN- NO WAIT! I hate you all... I'd rather... kiss him. -.-+

* * *

**Kaname Kuran**

**Hello Kiryuu-kun**

**1. Do you really hate me?**

**2. Would you let me bite you n-n**

**3. Stay away from Yuuki**

**4. I bet you have a crush on me u.u**

**5. Can I kiss you? If you say no I dont mind I'll do it anyway -pulls you closer and kiss your lips ^^-**

**6. what would you do if I tell you that I like your twin (Ichiru ^^)**

**See you soon my dear Zero (:**

**Yuki**

**Zero why do you hate me so much it os because im a vampire?**

**Do you l..ov..e me? -blushes-**

**Nee Zero -hugs you from behind-**

**Cross**

**Zero-kun my son I love you -cries with joy-**

**You know Zero-kun you can bite when you need blood**

**Zero-kun I told you to call me "otou-san" u.u**

Dear Kaname Kuran,

1. Shut up.

2. Of course not, you filthy blood-sucker!

3. You can't force me to do that, Kuran.

4. I bet I don't. (xLiABBx: Awww. D: )

5. NO- AAAH! *Pulls out Blood Rose and points it at your head* I'll shoot you, vampire! (xLiABBx: ...)

6. Stay away from Ichiru! (xLiABBx: o.O I thought... *sigh* Nevermind. )

Don't call me by my first name, KURAN!

Yuuki,

Don't ask such things. *frown*

*looks away* Non-sense... (xLiABBx: *Looks away shamefully* )

*stares at you* ...

Cross,

DON'T TOUCH ME, CREEP!

I don't need your stinking blood!

In your dreams! Your not my Dad! (xLiABBx: x3 )

* * *

**thegurlwhowrites7865**

**ZERO!:D**

**1) Do you ever smile?**

**2) Has anyone ever mentioned you're exceedingly hot? Cuz you are.(:**

**3) Even though you KNOW Yuuki loves Kaname, do you secretly love her? or wish that she loves you?**

**4) WILL YOU DO A HAIR FLIP FOR ME PLEASE**

Dear thegurlwhowrites7865,

... *twitch*

1. At times.

2. Yes. Plenty of times.

3. ...Yes... v.v (xLiABBx: xD )

4. *Sighs in an annoyed manner* ...Whatever. *does a flippin' sexy hair flip* ...I hope you're happy. T.T

* * *

**Done... Again, feel free to ask me any question. **

**-Zero**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ask Zero Kiryuu: Session 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maryritai**

**Sorry Zero for being a bother, But I am really bored and I gotta do something to not waste my precious but endless time (Yes Zero, I am a Vampire, A Royal Half-Blood)**

**1: What is wrong with you?, I mean, You nearly kissed Yuki and then back away?. I mean, You upset a lot of mortals.**

**2: Why do you hate Kaname so much?, I mean, What would think would happen to Yuki if you killed him, Huh.**

**3: Why don't take the move onto Yuki. Let me Re-phase that, Yuki loves Kaname because your to sensitive to make a move. I mean, You Love that girl?.**

**4: Why do you even obey the mortals?. I mean, We are Vampires.**

**5: You better answer my questions, Mister Kiryuu. *Eyes glow a pale crimson and pins you down with telekinesis* Or else I can ask my Cousin, Senri, to tear you down.**

Dear Maryitai,

1. I have my reasons, Okay? ...I just don't want to hurt her anymore.

2. Because he's a pureblood and he's taking Yuuki away! *stares* ...That's why I didn't kill him whenever I had the chance... Yuuki always appeared in my mind.

3. I know, Okay? But, now that I think of it, Yuuki would be safer what that filthy blood-sucker! But I can't let my guard down around him, you'll never know what he'll do.

4. Don't refer to me as a monster! (xLiABBx: Zero, your sounding like a hypocrite. )

5. *groans* Great, You are related to Shiki Senri? That's interesting. Asking me such questions in a calm tone. It does seem much like Senri Shiki. *smirks* And you do not have to worry about that any more, I have already answered each one of your questions.

* * *

**Hanabusa Aido**

**Ohayo Kiryuu kun long time no see *evil grin***

**1. Do you still consider me as your enemy? Coz I don't :P**

**2. *kisses you on the lips* Are you bisexual like me?**

**3. If you chose to be someone's lover, would you rather be Kaname sama's or mine? xP**

**4. Do you mind if I suck Yuuki's blood again?**

**5. You are hot darling xP**

**6. Bye sweetie, mwah!**

Dear Hanabusa Aido,

*glare* Go away.

1. Quite. Yes.

2. *stumbles back* What the hell? No! (xLiABBx: He's PANsexual. :3 ) *Sigh*

3. *glare* What kind of Idiotic question is that? ...Between you and Kaname? Psh! I'd rather fuck myself over and over before letting either of you touch me. (xLiABBx: Just choose one! ) Argghhh... Your not as bad as Kaname... but sure, why not? You.

4. STAY AWAY FROM YUUKI!

5. Don't refer to me in such manner, Vampire!

6. Shut it~!

(xLiABBx: XD )

* * *

**sailor sirius**

**ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *hugs him***

**1. LOL I hope I didn't scare you xP**

**2. You're so hot, can I ask for a kiss and hug please?**

**3. Some people say you have granny hair but I think your hair is hot.**

**4. Can I please try out your gun?**

**5. Do you want to come and kill Kaname with me xD**

**6. This is it for now so bye Zerorin ^_^**

Dear sailor sirius,

*groan* ...

1. ...Whatever.

2. You have already given me a hug, but a kiss... Ugh. Whatever. *kisses your forehead* There.

3. G-Granny hair? O.O (xLiABBx: Kristoff has Silver hair and he's like, what? 17! - From The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod xD - )

4. *Sigh* FINE. *lets you grab my Bloody Rose.*

5. Yuuki will be depressed. v.v

6. Yeah, yeah, yeah.

* * *

**thegurlwhowrites7865**

**THANK YOU ZERO! YES I AM HAPPY RIGHT NOW! YOU COMPLETELY MADE MY DAY WITH YOUR FLIPPIN SEXY HAIR FLIP:D**

Dear thegurlwhowrites7865,

Yeah... Your welcome, I guess...

* * *

**5**

**in the fanbook, there are Q&As like this. One for the guardians and all the night class boys.**

**One question asks "If the night class were humans instead of vampires, who would be your friend?"**

**Zero admits that he could get along with Kain.**

**Kain also admits a little respect for Zero after that scene where Zero knocks him over! XD (he's so embarrassed about that!)**

**But Takuma listed Zero as one of the people he respects the most!^^**

**Oh, and more questions plz? XD**

**1) Pansexual... so you WOULD do it with a guy! 8D**

**2) You think Kaname would look cute cross dressing, do you? XD**

**3) Take your shirt of please?^/^**

**4) Have you ever thought about modelling?**

**5) If Yuuki admitted she loved you (cuz she does) and begged you to be with her AND Kaname (puppy dog eyes, rivers of tears, the trembling lip, on her knees... the whole shebang) would you stay with her?**

**(FYI, Kaname would agree to this.)**

**6) Shiki wants to know how strong you are... and so do your adoring fangirls!^^ So how strong are you?**

Dear 5, (o.o)

(xLiABBx: Ohh. Well, I don't have the fanbook, sadly. I can't seem to find it anywhere. So it's an awful shame. Keep looking all over Borders for that. e.e )

1. Yes. I believe so.

2. ...I never said that. *blush*

3. *Growls* Why did I agree to do everything? *takes shirt off*

4. No. Why would I waste my time on such a subject as that?

5. Yes, sure. But I'd still feel hatred towards Kaname Kuran.

6. Very.

* * *

**Snookens5**

**1. i saw your answers to that question(In a yaoi relationship, who tops, you? Or Kaname?) so are you saying that you DO read them?**

**2. Wanna play Black Ops? :D**

**3. Kill Kaname with me?**

**4. Ever think about ruling the world? MUAHAHAHAHAH!**

**5. Move to New York? :3**

**6. Speak another language?**

**7. Bite me? :D por favor**

**8. Finally. has anyone ever told you that you are unbelievably misunderstood and HOT? :D**

Dear Snookens5,

1. I've heard xLiABBx bragging about it. That's how I know. (xLiABBx: :3 )

2. Suuree...

3. Forget it!

4. No.

5. No.

6. Japanese, English, Italia, German, Spanish, and Swedish. O.O JUts playing. Just Japanese and English.

7. No!

8. Obviously.

* * *

**Moonlightdances**

**zero have you ever crushed on a girl other than yuuki?**

**can I touch your teeth? i think they're sexy**

**have you ever drank anyone elses blood besides a kuran?**

Dear Moonlightdances,

*Thinks* No, not really.

... Fine. *opens mouth*

Yuuki's, duh.

* * *

**I demand Questions.**

**-Zero**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rayne Taylor **

******(lol this is really funny, watch me ask alot of questions just to see what happens!)**

**Zero:**

**1. Are you absolutely sure you're not In love with Kaname?**

**2. Are you sure you aren't not in love with Kaname?**

**3. Are you not not not not not not not in love with Kaname?**

**4. The Knight Class is strange, aren't they?**

**5. No matter what anyone says, you are way epicly, so much more amazingly hotter than Kaname.**

**6. You're hair is so straight and flippy, do you straighten it?**

**7. Would you help me with my homework and teach me Japanese if i begged you?**

**8. I would love you forever more if you transfered to my school. but you wont will you? sadface.**

**9. Would you rather live with me or Kaname? O.o**

**10. OK last one. for now. If Ichiru was living with me, would you come live with me too?**

Dear Rayne Taylor,

1. U-Umm... Maybe...:)

2. Maybe...?

3. Sorta-ish...

4. Quite, Yes.

5. Thank you! (xLiABBx: True that! ;D )

6. No.

7. ...Sure, why not?

8. Nope.

9. Kaname. :)

10. ...Good question... But, No. I would come and VISIT. But not necessarily LIVE there.

* * *

**Mirria1**

**I want awnsers!**

**1. can i kill kaname? i mean he stole yuki from you. the bastard..*bitch slaps him in the face***

**2. how would you feel if Ichiru kissed you? :D I Iike him. ^^**

**3. How did it feel to be bitten by shizuka? I want every detail! *stares* is it cool? I think it it. :D ^-^**

**4. if i made clones of you and your brother, would you mined?**

**5. do you think shizukas pretty?**

**6. Can i make out with you?**

**7. can i take more pictures of you biting yuki? i have tuns already. ^^**

**8. how do you feel that i like stalking you?**

**9. dose blood taste good? i think so *grins***

**10. why do you hate vampires?**

**11. what doe feel like being a vampire!**

**12. do you think Ren on chubi vampire is hot? i do. ... *drools* and so are yooooou! *glops him to the ground***

**13. I LOVE VAMPIRES! not kaname, he's a jackass. "f*** you kaname!" *kicks him in the face* XD :D lol**

**14. your awesome! ^^**

**15. I think the headmasters funny. lol**

**16. can I be a vampire? i love them.^^ if so... Can I drink your BLOOD?**

**17. love ya. bye! *waves* arn't I creepy or what? don't awnser that. ps. do you like vampire hunter D? the show i mean. or Inuyasha?**

Dear Mirra1,

1. Yuuki will be depressed. *sighs* (xLiABBx: I want to kill Kaname, too. Don't worry. -.- Damn Yuuki. )

2. Shocked. (xLiABBx: But it'll be hot. :) )

3. DISGUSTED! (xLiABBx: Aww, I know you liked it. ;D )

4. YES, I WOULD MIND!

5. ...Pretty much, yes. (xLiABBx: I knew it! )

6. Certainly not!

7. ..Stalker much? NO!

8. I feel Stalked and uncomfortable. o.e

9. *shivers* I does... AH! I hate myself for saying it! D:

10. They killed my family!

11. Horrible! (xLiABBx: *siighs* ... )

12. I don't think of men... that... way... yes. :| (xLiABBx: He is hot! :D )

13. I hate them. (xLiABBx: Hypocrite, much? xD I hate Kaname, too. :P )

14. Thanks?

15. He's annoying! (xLiABBx: He's funny. xD )

16. Of course not! And, if you do become one, I'll kill you!

17. I liked Vampire Hunter D. (xLiABBx: ZOMG, Me too! ^^ )

* * *

**Sparkles the Awsome**

**Sparkles-the-awesome**

**ZERRRROOOOOO~**

**1. Do you feel violated with all these guys kissing you… I mean there's Aidou… Kaname… and not to mention all these other girls asking you to kiss them…**

**2. kiss me please**

**3.I wants a hug. Give me a hugz. (you haz to mister)**

**4.…what's a pan-sexual (it soundz funnyyyy… O.o)**

**5. Yuuki didn't exist would you come and kill Kaname with me?**

**6. Yuuki died would you kill Kaname then?**

**7. you see Yuuki next are you going to keep your word and kill her?**

**8. … Yuuki's dead… Wanna come hang with me?**

**9.I read a fanfic and it said you like cherry pie. Is that true?**

**10. Are my questions bothering you?**

** they are too bad… now bitez me Zoro… uh ZeroO.o**

**12.I was watching this kids show called ink (invisible network of kids) and there was a character called Zero. except it was like a chibi girl version with blue instead of purple eyes. O.O how does that make you feel?**

**13. Did anyone ever refer to the fact that your name actually MEANS zero that's so sad…**

**^ 13 questions LUCKYY NUMB3RXD**

Dear Sparkles-the-Awesome,

O.o

1. Yes... v.v

2. No!

3. Damn. *hugs you*

4. "**Pansexuality** (also referred to as **omnisexuality**)[1] is a sexual orientation, characterized by the potential for aesthetic attraction,romantic love, or sexual desire towards people without regard for their gender identity or biological sex.[2] Some pansexuals suggest that they are gender-blind; that gender and sex are insignificant or irrelevant in determining whether they will be sexually attracted to others.[3] As defined in the _Oxford English Dictionary,_[4] pansexuality "encompasses all kinds of sexuality; not limited or inhibited in sexual choice with regards to gender or practice."

5. Pretty much, yes.

6. Absolutely!

7. *sighs* I'm still worried and thinking about that.

8. No!

9. No. I like Ramen.

10. Some.

11. I'm not going to bite you! I'll be disgusted by myself!

12. Makes me feel somewhat shamed. (xLiABBx: That one asian dude from "Silent Library"'s name is Zero. :D ) -.-+

13. I pretty much already knew that a long time ago. :/

(xLiABBx: Yes. 13 is a very beautiful number. BB: 'Cause it reminds you of me. ;D )

* * *

**cute emo bunny**

**how the hell did u get soo sexy? i mean like look at yourself! your just fuckin hot! oh and are a virgin? cuz there are some rated M zeki stuff that says differently...oh just one more thing can u kill kaname? he is a prick!**

Dear cute emo bunny,

...I don't know how to answer this question.

A Virgin? Maybe? :D

I cannot. Yuuki will be hurt. But that time will come, eventually.

(xLiABBx: I HATE Kaname, too! )

* * *

**jezyy101**

**omg! dat is soo funny! lol**

**okay then questions for zero, Q1 will you go out with me?**

**Q2 marry me**

**Q3 how would you feel if someone told you that kaname looks better with yuuki?**

**Q4 will you at least consider going ouw with me?**

**Q5 i love you hair. what shampoo do you use?**

**lol**

Dear kezyy101,

...:)

1. No.

2. No.

3. I'd probably go mad. :/

4. Like before, No.

5. L'oreal and Axe. :|

* * *

**5 yep again**

**Heya, sweetie~!**

**I'm back! XD**

**1) Did you notice Ichiru seemed to be hitting on you?**

**(in the manga at least. I quote "Tell me your room number so I can stop by later." "I want to be one with you." "I'm inside you." XD)**

**2) Why are you being so stubborn and refusing to be with Yuuki?**

**3) What would you do if I married Ichiru?**

**4) Don't you think Yagari-sensei is hot?**

**5) How did you stop yourself from killing the Chairman over the past 4 or 5 years?**

**6) You're so racist. :P (I mean, what, is it a result of your hunter upbringing? Even Yagari and Kaien have gotten over that predjudice!)**

**7) Y'know, you and the Chairman have SO much in common! (prior to the, ah, "senility". Better drop the vampire-hatred, or you'll be just like him one day! XD)**

Dear 5 yep again, (This name is weird. xD )

Gurr...

1. *Blush* I... Seee... (xLiABBx ZOMFG! :D DAMG! I only have 2 VK volumes! What volumes are those so I can buy all of them at once! :D )

2. I'm a shy person. (xLiABBx: SUUUURE. )

3. I'd be disappointed in Ichiru.

4. ...Pretty much. (xLiABBx: YES! :D )

5. ...I don't know... O.O

6. I am not... henh.

7. W-We do? *face-palm* YOU'RE LYING!

* * *

**Snookens5**

**Suure isnt an answer Kiryuu-kun -.- ~Take out a bazooka, and tries to shot you~ LOL**

**1. I feel stupid asking this but what is pansexual? _**

**2. Whens your birthday?**

**3. What kind of music do you listen to?**

**4. Why, not NYC is awesome ?:D Broooklyn we go hard( no-homo xD)**

**5. I see dead people o-o**

**annnnd guess what? :D**

Dear Snookens5,

*stare*

1. "**Pansexuality** (also referred to as **omnisexuality**)[1] is a sexual orientation, characterized by the potential for aesthetic attraction,romantic love, or sexual desire towards people without regard for their gender identity or biological sex.[2] Some pansexuals suggest that they are gender-blind; that gender and sex are insignificant or irrelevant in determining whether they will be sexually attracted to others.[3] As defined in the _Oxford English Dictionary,_[4] pansexuality "encompasses all kinds of sexuality; not limited or inhibited in sexual choice with regards to gender or practice."

2. That information is classified. (AN: MEANING. No one knows, sadly. )

3. Emo music. (xLiABBx: ...xD )

4. I don't fit in there.

5. I see Blood-suckers. O.O

Chicken Butt... What?

* * *

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG**

**Zero! Actually...**

**1) first author (or me) must tie a zappy thingy onto zero. evertime zero changes the topic or not answer a question, we can zap hi. don't worry! this won't hurt...much. just answer truthfully, kiryuu-san!**

**2) explain what pansexual means so that a 5 or 6 year old could understand (i don' wanna look it up). or at least a sixth grader could.**

**3) Bring Ichiru here! your employer demands it (and no, that is not the hunter association)!**

**4) Would you rather kill yuuki or kiss kaname? author person: demand he answer this question! if not...**

**5) can i attempt to restrain zero if he didn't answer question three?**

**6) could you at least smile? lemme help! imagine yuuki turning into vampire before your very eyes. oh oh! remember the time you drank from kaname's neck! think of when you almost devoured yuuki! i hope that helped! (don't blame me, i'm more sadistic than masochistic).**

**7) did you know there are actually kiryuu trplets? there's you, ichiru, and the one guy from yugioh 5ds.**

**that's all i can think of for now. after all that you deserve this! a tour of the kuran mansion! watch the kurans in their natural habitat. be sure to take good notes for me (hell if i'd go there). thanks!**

Dear i'mthenewCAKEPIG, (Love the Penname. :) )

1. xLiABBx: SIR, YES, SIR! *Straps Zero to a stinging scrappy chair thinggy. * :D

2. "**Pansexuality** (also referred to as **omnisexuality**)[1] is a sexual orientation, characterized by the potential for aesthetic attraction,romantic love, or sexual desire towards people without regard for their gender identity or biological sex.[2] Some pansexuals suggest that they are gender-blind; that gender and sex are insignificant or irrelevant in determining whether they will be sexually attracted to others.[3] As defined in the _Oxford English Dictionary,_[4] pansexuality "encompasses all kinds of sexuality; not limited or inhibited in sexual choice with regards to gender or practice."

3. (xLiABBx: For the rest of the ff or just this and the following chappie? :) ) FINE... *~Ichiru appears~*

Ichiru: YEAH!

4. *Gulp* ...Kiss Kaname Kuran... (Ichiru&xLiABBx: I knew it! :B ) SILENCE!

5. I answered... Kinda.

6. *growl* Yeah, that'll so wo (**Ichiru**: *hugs Zero* C'mon Brother! Smile! *smiles* ) ... *can't help but smile slightly* (xLiABBx: Awww. :) )

7. R-Really? O.O (**Ichiru**: Wow! That's great, right ZERO? :D )

I Dom't want such thing! (**Ichiru**: I want it! ^^ )

* * *

**Hanabusa Aido**

**Hi again darling *grin***

**1. Stop hiding you're pansexual, I know what you truly think about me *wink***

**2. Awww... how sweet you choose me as your lover? Then let's start right now!**

**3. Do you want to come and have dinner with me? xP**

**4. I already told Kain that you asked to be my "girlfriend" xP**

**5. Why won't you say I'm hot sweetie? I know you think I am...**

**See ya later! I will be anticipating for you on our dinner date :) *wink wink* Mwah!**

Dear Hanabusa Aido,

*scoffs*

1. *glare* Whatever.

2. No! Get away, creep!

3. Will there be Ramen?

4. I did no such thing!

5. *blush* ...

*blushes madly* ... (xLiABBx: He'll meet you there! ^^ )

* * *

**Bri Barbiekiller**

**Hello Zero-kun. ^.^**

**1) What's your favorite book?**

**2) What is your favorite memory?**

**3) What's your favorite song?**

**4) What would you do if I told you I was your long-lost sister? ;D**

**5) What would you do if I randomly attacked you on the spot and mind raped you and getting you to think horny thoughts and then had sex with me?**

**6) Did I seem normal to you at first? I start out that way. Until you get to know me. Muahahahahahahahhaaaaaaa.**

**7) Would you ever live with me? ;D**

**8) ...Do you play Black Ops? (If you do, GREAT. I need a co-player yo.)**

**9) Can you kill Kaname for me? He's rather a douche. .**

*******LAST QUESTION SPOILER! BEWARE!*********

**10) Btw, can you also tell Yuuki to stop being a whore and leading both you and Kaname on, then ditching you for her brother, then leaving him and coming back to you?**

**Kbye Zero-tan! :']**

Dear Bri Barbiekiller,

Eh.

1. "Asylum" by Patrick McGrath.

2. Of me and my family.

3. "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday. (xLiABBx: Of course it is, Zero. ^^ )

4. I wouldn't believe you.

5. *gasp* Wow. I would probably kill you. :)

6. Damn!

7. NO!

8. ...No.

9. I agree, he is. But Yuuki... (xLiABBx: SCREW YUUKI! )

10. ... (xLiABBx: WTF? Have you read the manga? If so, DAMN YOU! I have not yet gotten to the ongoing chapters! D: You spoiled it! How was I supposed to know she's leave Kaname and go with Zero? Ugh! But yay! :D Screw Kaname! :D - Yeah, I only watched the anime and I own only the first and second volumes. :P - )

* * *

**sailor sirius**

**Hi again, Zerorinnnnnn! xP**

**1. Thanks for the kiss! It was cute xP**

**2. No offence, but why did your parents call you Zero?**

**3. Ooh, your gun is cool! Can I shoot a Level E vampire with it? I see one right over there! *points to the far left of Zero***

**4. Can you play Monopoly with me please? *puppy eyes***

**5. If I say I can make Yuuki fall for you again, will you come kill Kaname with me?**

**That's it for now, ja ne Zerorin :)**

Dear sailor sirius,

1. Eh.

2. I.. Don't... KNow.

3. ...Go right ahead.

4. *sighs* Fine.

5. *thinks* ... Maybe? :) (xLiABBx: Henh. Can I join! :) )

* * *

**crazyanimefanlover**

**Dear Zero,**

**1) Do you know how to play any instuments?**

**2) Can I have a hug?(you dont have to if you dont want to)**

**3) How long have you been in love with Yuuki?**

Dear crazyanimefanlover,

1. Violin and Piano. :)

2. Sure. ^^ *husg you*

3. *blush* ...Since we... met. (xLiABBx: But you gotta admit, Zero loves Kaname more. ;D )

* * *

**Maryritai**

***Mumbles* That what you get to question a made vampire.**

**1: Did you actually know that vampires like you, Zero, official names are actually Made-Vampires.**

**2: Did you know that I am practically what you are, except you were made like this and I was born this way and I am part Pureblood *Smile***

**3: I didn't referrer you as a Monster, Kiryuu, I referred you as a fellow vampire.**

**4: *Slap* You are so stupid!, Okay Listen here. You are in love with that Girl okay. Just because now she is a pureblood, doesn't mean she any different. I mean, She cares about you, very alot. Stop pushing her away or else it will cause you more pain.**

**5: *Releases Grip on Him with Telekinesis* Senri can be calm and collective, he is just dull and monotonous and hardly ever lives with a spark. He only sparks to life around me or that girl Rima, who ever that vampress is.**

Dear Maryitai,

1. O.O Really?

2. You are part PUREBLOOD?

3. Exactly! Vampires are evil blood-sucking monsters! D: (xLiABBx: -.- )

4. *rubs my slapped cheek* ...She's a Pureblood. I am aware that she cares about me. but she loves Kaname Kuran. *sigh* (xLiABBx: *sigh* )

5. Yeah, that is quite true.

* * *

**Leave me questions.**

**-Zero.**

**(xLiABBx: Sorry for the late update. )**


	6. Chapter 6

******Ask Zero Kiryuu: Session 6**

******.**

******.**

******.**

**Sparkles the Awesome**

**! I gotz a hugXD (thank you^.^)**

**2.I wantz anudder one:D**

**3. Your eyes are so pwetty… and so is ur hair. How do you do that? And don't you DARE tell me that your hair is naturally like that cuz everyone KNOWZ that that is complete BULL****!**

**4. Can I shave your head and use it as a wig? (I'm complimenting you just so you knowXD)**

**5.U no how u ate Ichiru… cuz he drank Shizuka's blood, does that mean ur not gunna die anymore?**

**6.^That would be awesome**

**7. What's ur type (of gal)**

**8. Why won't u kiss me?**

**9. fine I didn't want u to kiss me anyway**

**10*goes into emo corner and waits for u to get all 'ahh I smell blood me wantz it'* heheh… *quitz being emo cuz I was using a blunt knifeD:***

**11.*rubs sore wrist* kiss it better? (u don't really HAVE to if u don't wanna…)**

**12. What kind of food is ramen? I keep thinking of instant noodles then birds O.O**

**13. Which of my questions (from before and now) bothered you? (I mean what parent calls their kid Zero- it's just cruel… no offence. Don't kill me. well you couldn't if you wanted to anyway because I can TOTALLY kick your ass if u did. I'm a Karate INSTRUCTOR so thereXD)**

**Woohoo! Lucky number again!**

**(to xLiABBx- don't worry about the late update cuz knowing Zero, he probably took too long to think of an… appropriate answer. SHY MY ASS ZERO!)**

Dear Sparkes-the-Awesome,

1. Yeah...

2. Sure. * gladly gives you a hug*

3. W-What? *Touches my hair* But it is... natural. o.o

4. I admire your compliment, but I have to say no to that.

5. I never hated Ichiru. But since he drank some of Shizuka's blood before, and when I bit him when he was dying, his blood, which also holded Shizuka's blood was spread throughout my body. But it' just a small amount, sadly. (AN: Did this even make sense? xD )

6. I guess.

7. ...Smart, NOn-vampire (xLiABBx: C'mon! We all know you like Kaname! ;D ), Respectful, and stuff... :3

8. Because I don't know you?

9. I'm okay with that. *smiles*

10. *stares at you failing miserably* ...

11. *stares at your wrists in awe* ... *goes in daze and bites onto your wrists* (xLiABBx: LOLOLOLOLOL. Aidou action! :D )

12. Ramen is a Japanese noodle dish, It consists of Chinese-style wheat noodles served in a meat- or fish-based broth, often flavored with soy sauce or miso, and uses toppings such as sliced pork , dried seaweed, kamaboko, green onions, and occasionally corn. Almost every locality in Japan has its own variation of ramen, from the _tonkotsu_ (pork bone broth) ramen of Kyūshū to the _miso_ ramen of Hokkaidō. (xLiABBx: ...)

13. Each and every one. *stare* Again, It was not my choice to be names Zero. Isn't it better then Kaname? (xLiABBx: 1,000,000 times better! :D )

(xLiABBx: Haha, yeah. *nervous laughter* )

* * *

**sailor sirius**

**Ohayo again :P**

**1. How can you not know why your parents called you Zero?**

**2. *shoot shoot* Yay! Zerorin, can you please teach me how to use your gun more, pweeeezzzzeee? *super dazzling puppy eyes***

**3. I want a hug again, Zerorin :) But if you don't want to, you can refuse...**

**4. I've heard you've been going out with Aido senpai lately, is that true! o.o**

**5. So are you up for the killing? (Of course, you can join, xLiABBx :D)**

Dear sailor sirius,

1. I never asked.

2. *sighs* Fine.

3. ...Okay. *looks away*

4. *blush* Certainly not! (xLiABBx: *holds up contract* Zero~ Honesty... :D ) Damn! *blushes* ...yes.

5. *shifty eyes* ...Lets. (xLiABBx: YESS! *Grabs a random chainsaw and proceeds to do my awesome evil laugh full of awesome awesomeness! )

* * *

**Hanabusa Aido**

**Awww... now wasn't that dinner date nice, sweetie?**

**1. You hugged me!**

**2. You were so cute when you eating that big bowl of Shio Ramen!**

**3. You even KISSED ME!**

**4. Now aren't you a darling, even Kaname-sama knows about our relationship now :)**

**5. Well see you around again *wink***

Dear Hanabusa Aido,

*shifty eyes*

1. It's not to be so happy about.

2. *blush* Don't say that.

3. Don't say it so loud!

4. W-What? Kaname Kuran knows? *gulp*

5. *twitch*

(xLiABBx: I knew something was up between you two. *fiddles with a CD and chuckles evilly* )

* * *

**Mirria1**

**more awnsers please!**

**1. What if I just LOOKED like a vampire? but am still human. would that be ok?**

**2. Can I have your gun? I want to shoot someone.**

**3. I have a friend that used to be human but he's a vampire now, but not by choice. no killing him. his cusin is a sorceress, and she knows a very powerful spell that stops blood hunger and falling to level E. cool huh? I would sugest you go to her but right now it only works on blood relatives. and if she tryed it on you, you and her would both die... sucks huh? (no pun intended)**

**4. I own all ten vampire knight books. I think there will be a 11th one out soon. ^^**

**5. How would you feel if you met Buffy the vampire slayer? good and bad reasons.?.**

**6. did you know in Harvest Moon Island of happiness, there is some whos just like you? but he's human. He's very anti-social. and he dresses like cowboy. his name is Vaughn. then in HM DS cute theirs Phantom Skye. In Zelda theres Vaatii and Dark Link. What do u think of all of them? whats you opinion on them? I like them all! ^^**

**7. Can you be my friend? I have no real friends. I needs a hug! *crys***

**8. Im bored, want to watch the anime The Slayers?**

Dear Mirria1,

1. ...You would have to prove to me that you are, in fact, human.

2. You may not have it. *holds Bloody Rose close to my chest*

3. *stares in awe* ... *frowns at the last statement* Yes, it does.

4. Good for you. (xLiABBx: LUCKY! I only have 1 and 2! *sighs at my stupidity on buying "Ouran High School Host club" volumes 1-5 instead of "Vampire Knight" volumes 3-8!* GAHH! )

5. Relieved and Pissed. Relieved 'cause she's a VAMPIRE SLAYER. Pissed 'cause I'm a vampire. (xLiABBx: Sucks for you. )

6. ..No idea what you are talking about. Vaatii: ... Dark Link: Made of AWESOME.

7. *sighs* ...Fine.

8. *shrugs and nods* Sure. Lets.

* * *

**animeguysaremylife**

**Zero! I love you. Do you love me?**

**Do you love Yuki? If so, STOP TRYING TO KILL HER! ITS REALLY ANNOYING!**

**Do you love Kaname? I hope not, I've seen many people speculating on this...I think you're meant for Yuki. :D**

**MARRY ME!**

Dear animeguysaremylife, (xLiABBx: Love the PN! ;D )

...I do not know how to answer this question without hurting your feelings.

*sighs* I'm not TRYING to kill her! I WARNED her about the consequences that will happen when she meets me in the near future! (xLiABBx: I would continue reading the manga online. But, sadly, I get lazy. So I'm just waiting for all the volumes to be out, so I can buys them, and for the next season to come out, so I can see it from there. _ )

Of... course... not... I do, don't I? (xLiABBx: * mumbles something about people being evil by hating kanamexzero* )

I apologize for the delay, but no.

* * *

**MissyJane.D**

**haha i love this!**

**Hello Zero darling mwah! xxx**

**1. if there was no one here to help you, could I help you? you could drink my blood! i dont really mind...**

**2. I don't exactly like Kaname, but i must admit he's hot ^_^ you don't mind me calling you darling right? I call everyone that, oh yeh, also hun (honey). Yeh so, you are wayyy hotter! :P**

**3. guess wut i got a plushie Zero! *hands to him* look he's even smiling! isnt that cute! ^_^ you can cuddle him every night (like i did...)**

**4. you know you should smile more, I love it when you smile in some of the chapters. Smiling makes a person beautiful, so I think you should smile and wear it darling. Better than fashion or make up or anything like that.**

**5. I'm actully in hospital right now...don't ask. but im going to ask you something! can you give me a hug and kiss please? it'll help me feel better...please? *Puppy dog eyes***

**that's all for now really, btw- please keep smiling, it's really cute and innocent and even sometimes sexy! :)**

**byee hun xxXXxx**

Dear MissyKane.D,

...Hello.

1. You can help me. I guess. *Cringes at the "Blood Offer"*

2. ...*stare~* Please don't call me such names. And thanks for the... compliment?

3. *stares at Mini-me and raises an eyebrow* ... I wonder what Aidou and Kaname do to these things? (xLiABBx: HAND OVER THAT PLUSHIE! D: )

4. *Chuckles* How sweet of you. Sure. *smiles*

5. Awww. Sure, since you are not much of a crazy fangirl reviewer. *leans in hugs you and pecks you on the lips* Hope you feel better, Dear.

*nods and smiles*

(xLiABBx: Awww, you saw Zero's good side. :) )

* * *

**5**

**Ha! There is no escape!**

**I am stalking youuuuu... Zerorin~!**

**1) Right, Zerorin. What's your point of view on... incest...**

**Particularly where it involves the Kurans, and you and Ichiru, because there are pairings of you two out there. (fufufufu... I'm evil! XD)**

**2) Do you know some crazy people think you top Ichiru! That's ridiculous! Everybody knows he walks all over you like a doormat! (Cuz you're that adorable!^^)**

**3) How are you today, my adorable, cutesty, shy little tsundere Zero-baby?^^**

**4) Would you hug Takuma? I think he needs one.**

**5) We all know you like killing vampires, right? Do me a favour: Kill that pureblood b*ch Sara Shirabuki! :O**

**6) Teach me martial arts! :D**

**7) Tell me you love me, and then give me a kiss and a hug!^^**

**8) Can I (as many fangirls long to do) have you children! XD**

**9) Yori has the hots for you and Yuuki, you guys should totally invite Kaname over and have an orgie! XD**

**10) Failing that, Yori hates Kaname too, so you two should be friends.**

**11) Yuuki, Yori, White-Lily... you hang around with girls a lot, huh, Zerorin?**

Dear 5,

(AN: About that one thing/Spoiler. I never said that. xD I have not read the new VK chapters, since I'm lazy like that. O.o And now, you have officially spoiled part of it for me since I was going to read the updated chapters in a while. xD )

1. It is disgusting. (xLiABBx: It's sexy... ;D )

2. *Glare* I have been wondering if Ichiru was gay or not... *remembers a time of our childhood* Yes... I wonder. (xLiABBx: ZeroxIchiru is SEXY. )

3. *stares* I'd rather not have you refer to me as your "adorable-cutsey-shy little tsundere" O.o But I'm okay, I guess.?

4. Ichijo Takuma? Sure, why not? At least he is not Aidou Hanabusa nor Kaname Kuran. *goes out and hugs Ichijo*

5. (xLiABBx: No fucking idea who she is. I have not yet read all the chapters. xO )

6. ...I guess. Sure.

7. *sighs* ...I love you... *sneers and gives you a kiss on the cheek and hugs you* -.-

8. No, you may not.

9. *blush* N-No fucking way! (xLiABBx: *cracks up* Orgie PARTY! :D )

10. We pretty much should, shouldn't we? (xLiABBx: Again with the Spoilers. I have not read all the chapters! Nor the new ones! Jeez. xD )

11. Yes, I do.

* * *

**Maryritai**

**I like Questioning you, Takes Time off from getting away from my douche-bag of a second cousin, Kaname. Hell, I won't even use the suffix,-Sama.**

**1: Yes, Kiryu, That's what they call you. Just because I a Vampire doesn't mean I don't live like a Human.**

**2: *Sigh* Let me explain. I am a Vampric, Another word for being a Half-blood. You see, My Father was a Pure-blood, which was sadly, Rido's older brother. My Mother was Human. They are both dead now, killed by that ruthless abomination.**

**3: Kiryu, Your calling your self a evil blood-sucking monster (Liz, I feel the same way.)**

**4: Sorry about that slap, Zero. Anyways, Listen again. She actually was and still is in love with you but you push her away. Now, If you had seen yourself and Her?. What mortals are trying to tell you, Is that you and Yuuki have a natural connection. She can touch with you, She isn't afraid to tell you and she feels like herself around you. She was so sad and disappointed that you didn't kiss her. Have you actually realized that she isn't that, (Italics)Free(Italics), around Kaname-Douche as she is with you. That means she is actually in love with you. I can help you to get her back but I can't kill my own Second-Cousin.**

**5: Exactly. I can help you, you know?. I not afraid of helping a vampire like you, even one from a vampire hunter family.**

Dear Maryritai,

1. I am aware of that fact.

2. That's great to know.

3. I know. (xLiABBx: Liz? Who's Liz? :3 )

4. The thing is- She left with Kaname Kuran. She had always loved Kaname Kuran. I just couldn't see myself with her when she loved someone else.

5. *stares* ...Sure, I'd like that. *smiles*

* * *

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG**

**yay! they like my pen name!**

**1) WHAT? how could you not read chapter 67? it was so horrible! yuuki was whoring herself to everyone in the vicinity! grrrr!**

**2) why can't you forget about yuki? we all know you want kaname (even though he's a total douche...)**

**3) can i take ichiru home? you don't want him anymore. you want kaname * cough the king of douches cough***

**4) what makes yuki so great? i can sort of understand her being nice, but seriously?**

**5) why purebloods? zerorin shouldn't fall in love with vampires. they'll only make you cry yourself to sleep!**

**6) how much do you love kaname? and answer truthfully cuz we's still got them zappy thingies on you! :)**

**7) no seriously, can i have ichiru?**

**thanks miss or mr. author person! no thanks to you zero, you mentally scarred me (less than douche king kaname though). in the wise words of our douche king, " ja ne."**

Dear i'mthenewCAKEPIG,

*smiles*

1. (xLiABBx: Again, I DON'T HAVE ALL THE VOLUMES! Nor do I like reading for the internet! xD )

2. *Looks away* Hmph. (xLiABBx: True that! )

3. Ichiru is my BROTHER! I don't want him away... (xLiABBx: Or do you?... NO! HE DOESN'T! )

4. She was always there for me. (xLiABBx: PAH-LEAZZZEEEE! )

5. Why Purebloods what?

6. *mumbles something about me being stupid for signing a contract I didn't even read* ... 102. *blush* (xLiABBx: YESH! )

7. No.

(xLiABBx: ... That's MISS AUTHOR PERSON to you! :) Your welcome, sweets! ^^ )

* * *

**fearless-sparrow**

**Dear Zero,**

**1. I lived next door to you when we where kids. We used to train together when our parents where out, Do you remember?**

**2. Are you slightly afraid that the girls begging you to kiss them are going to unite, kidnap you and take turns raping you? Cuse it's gonna happen O.o**

**3. Author get the manga at amazon! Will you?**

**4. Zero, if we hypnotise yuki into forgetting about kaname (so she won't feel sad) will you come with me to kill him?**

**5. Hey, do you want to lock the chairman in a cage with a wild bear and see how long he'll last? :D**

**Cya Zero-Kun**

**Kaya-chan**

Dear fearless-sparrow,

1. ...I do not recall such actions.

2. I have worried about that once- It is? WTF?

3. (xLiABBx: I'm gonna buy them all at Borders in a while. :P Be patient! )

4. Surely. (xLiABBx: I wanna come, too! :D )

5. Hell YES!

* * *

**Snookens5**

**1. sooo basically you dont care weather that person is a boy or a girl just as long as you can get bussiness done?**

**,you will fit in!There are many strange people here and come to my school lots of Asians here xD**

** do you feel about the chairman?**

** i forgot what i gonna tell you but when i remember I'll tell you,okay? :3**

** music? Heavy Metal is awesome and Kpop,and Jrock. Big Bang is sexy. look them up! :D**

** having many adoring fans?**

**soo then I guess ta'ta for now :p**

Dear Snookens5,

1. ...Technically, yes.

2. I just don't want to go to the United States. I have no purpose there.

3. He's creepy as FUCK! (xLiABBx: But fun! :D )

4. ...M'kay.

4a(?). Of course it is. Yeah, I listen to "Big Bang" once in a while. :)

5. At times.

I believe so.

* * *

**LolkaayBite**

***tries desperately to muffle fangirl-spaz-giggling* :D ZERORIIIIIIN!**

**1)HUGGLES ? :D**

**2)Do you secretely stalk Kaname's facebook profile?**

**3) do you secretely stalk Kaname.**

**4) I know you do Zero.**

**5)Did you know that when the Chairman takes his glasses off, lets his hair down and acts liek a vampire hunter, he looks A LOT like you?**

**6)Are you currently in a forbidden student/teacher romance**

**with Yagari?**

**7)Yuuki drank Kaname's blood and he accidently moaned your name :D**

**8)Can I touch your hair? Its smexxy (:**

**9)You should really consider biting me**

**10) *leans in* MWAHHHH! ily zero :DDDD**

Dear LolkaatBite, (xLiABBx: I love your icon, btw. ^^ )

*stares awkwardly* O.o

1. *sighs and husg you* ...

2. ...Maybe? :|

3. ...Noooooooooooooo?

4. Damn.

5. He does NOT! Does he? (xLiABBx: He does? O.O; )

6. Cetainly NOT! (xLiABBx: *gets a major nose-bleed just by thinking about it* :3 Hurr. )

7. *blush* ...H-He did? (xLiABBx: xP )

8. *Leans down* ... Sure.?

9. I don't think I will...

10. *twitch* (xLiABBx: :3 We love you, Zero-kun. )

* * *

**You know the drill: Ask me questions.**

**-Zero**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ask Zero Kiryuu: Session 7**

**.**

**.**

.

**sparkles the awsome  
**

**i completely forgot about this and i didn't think about it until nowD: so you're hot for Kaname (apparently i don't really want to believe it and it's hard to anyway) and you're in love with yuuki and you want to kill Kaname all at the same time. am i right? i mean how the fuck does that work? **

**i'm getting a headache nowD:**

**and what's with you GLADLY hugging people now? it's scary... no offenece. it's just weird. one minute you're like "NO, I DUN WANNA!" and the nexst it's "Sure i'll hug you^^" *hugs person***

**i'm starting to think you're bipolar. that's not true is it?**

**well i don't care. crazy bipolar people (like you and me) are awesome^^**

**once again, adios amigo! (i don't even no what language that is) and good luck with all those adoring stalker glompy fansXD lol i feel sorry for you. actually i think you're gonna need more than a little luck.**

**...how about... may the force be with you? wow i'm such a freakXD but it'd be good if it was.**

***bad imitation of zero being a jedi* IMMA USE MY AWESOME ASS FORCE POWERS TO PUSH AWAY ALL MY ADORING FANS! i need personal space you knowD:**

**ok how about... may god protect you?**

**...nah.**

**let's just stick with the force crap.**

**well let's just leave it at that. bye Zero^^ *smirks***

Dear sparkles the awsome,

...

Poor you.

The author can control me. e.e

I'm not.

Thanks.

It's Spanish.

O.o I'm not a Star Wars fan. xD

O.o You... do that.

O.O

* * *

**thegurlwhowrites7865  
**

**1) Thanks again for the hair flip, it really made my day :D**

**2) uhmm...just outta curiosity...i dont mean to offend anyone or anything...but, why the freak are people making you sound gay? x(**

**3) i mean honestly, you're SO not the gay type. **

**4) y'know if you cant get Yuuki, you can always go after some other cute chick ;) **

**5) y'know there are plenty on here [hint, hint] ;)**

**6) can you do another hair flip for me, please? i need some cheering up. c: **

**7) one last question: what do you think about all these fangirls? please be 1000% honest. AT LEAST DO IT FOR THIS LOYAL FAN GIRL! :D**

**thanks(: love you 3**

Dear thegurlwhowrites7865,

1. Your welcome. ...

2. I keep asking myself that same thing. (xLiABBx: 'CAUSE IT'S HOT! )

3. I know right! (xLiABBx: T.T )

4. *Shifts uncomfortably*

5. I guess...

6. *sighs* Whatever. *does the hair-flip*

7. Annoying. (xLiABBx: *gasp* )': )

* * *

**Snookens5  
**

**1. So where does xLiABBx:live? :D Like in a non stalker way,like do you live in the states,etc.**

**2. Ever think about starting your own we hate kaname club?(Honestly i don't really like his character(no offense to his fans) but his just don't devious. If Zero was devious it would look cool and dare i say sexy, but on Kaname it creeps me out .)**

**3. Are you a virgin? ^x^**

**do you want to play video games with meh? :D**

**5. You know you love Yuki so just admit it.**

**6 I know why you wont admit it, because you secretly love xLiABBx.**

**7~Randomly sings~'...Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know**

**That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show(bitch)**

**Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know**

**That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show..."**

**:DDDDDDD Adios te veo en el siguiente capítulo :D( see you next chapter)**

Dear Snookens5,

1. (xLiABBx: Hayward, California. :P You know, the SECOND Oakland. xD Yeah... Hayward is getting worse each day... stupid gangs. )

2. And why would I do that?

3. *chuckles* ...*blushes* No...

4. (xLiABBx: SURE! ^^ )

5. Maybe I do.

6. *Blush* W-WHat? (xLiABBx: O.O Heeee. *walks in circles* Zerorin loves me... :D )

7. TToTT

O.o Okayyy...

* * *

**katiee kiryuu  
**

**hii zerooriin, *smiles nervously***

**1. how are you today? no one reaaly asks u that :)**

**2. what do u do like to do in ur spare time?**

**3. if u dont have a birthday, can u make it february 4th so its the same as mine?**

**4. do you know you are a charecter in a tv program and everyone watches your life?**

**5. why is kaname such a control freak?**

**6. *mumbles* i...l... *blushses***

**7. what are your plans for the fururee? and who do you want to spend it with?**

**8. please answer my questons and ill buy you a ramen ;)**

**well, thats all for now byebyee zerorinn*giggles* xx**

Dear katiee kiryuu,

Hi.

1. I'm well, thank you for asking.

2. Read or walk around.

3. I can't make up my own Birthday... O.o

4. R-Really? (xLiABBx: LOl. what's it called? )

5. I DON'T KNOW! ASK HIM!

6. Good to know. I get that A LOT.

7. Kill all vampires. Ichiru, but he's dead. So myself.

8. I answered them. Now, my Ramen.

* * *

**Hanabusa Aido  
**

**Hi again honey :)**

**1. Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you... (or did I? xP)**

**2. Now, I really do have an apology to make: I told one random girl who bumped into me on the streets about you kissing me and all other bits of our date! So sorry Zerorin...**

**3. Now now... how come you're nervous that Kaname-sama knows about our relationship?**

**4. *love bang***

**5. *kisses you on the lips***

**6. See ya tonight honeyyy :P**

**(Now, xLiABBx san, what are you doing? *suspicious*...)**

Dear Hanabusa Aido,

1. Screw you! (xLiABBx: WOuldn't you want to? xD )

2. WH-WHAT? How could you?

3. *looks away* I-I'm... Not... Nervous. (xLiABBx: LIES! HE IS KANAME'S SECRET LOVER! :D )

4. *glare* (Random Fangirl: KYAA! AIDO! Bang me, too! :D ) (xLiABBx: LAWL. )

5. *blush*

6. *stares in a daze*

(xLiABBx: Oh, Nothing. Aido~. *evil chuckle* ~whispers~ Wanna see the video? ;D It's of Zero... Doing stuff. *wink* :) )

* * *

**sailor sirius  
**

**(Yay this story always makes my day, thanks loads, xLiABBx :D)**

**Hi again, Zerorin :)**

**1. YAY! *fiddles with gun* Don't worry I won't break it :P**

**2. Awww... *half expected you would actually hug me***

**3. Oh reallyyyy...**

**4. The other day, I bumped into him and he told me all about it!**

**5. You even KISSED him (woops wasn't supposed to say that! Sorry Aido senpai!)**

**6. Awww... Sirius-chan wants a kiss too... pweeeezzzee? *mesmerizing super powerful puppy eyes* (gaahhh, too much effort on puppy eyes...)**

**7. I love ramen too, Zero! Can I eat it with you sometime?**

**8. YAY let's go! *runs off to find super sharp katana to slice the douche king's head off***

Dear sailor sirius,

(xLiABBx: No problem. :) )

1. *glare*

2. ...

3. Yes.

4. *Wide eyes* It... was YOU he told?

5. ~bad aura~

6. No.

7. No. *glares*

8. *sighs irritatedly*

* * *

**Maryritai**

**Although, Killing my Douche Bag Of a Second Cousin might be a good idea *Smiles Evilly* But I don't want to hurt Yuuki, Since She is purely my cousin.**

**1: Yeah...**

**2: Yeah...**

**3: Technically your calling your self a hypocrite, And Being Racist in a way. *Ahem* Anyways, Back to the problem.**

**4: You Know *Smiles Evilly* I can always get her to forget about my douche relative, Forever. And I can get him to forget about Yuuki, Forever. That way, She stills remembers you, You get the girl of your dreams, that you have loved since that day, 4 years ago and bam, No need to Kill Kaname and Yet be able to get him away from her, forever.**

**5: Good, Cause You'll need some rope, Some Knock out gas and A Good Amount of Strength *Smiles***

**(Ahem, LiABB, Can you like, Act after this event is done. Like make Zero like, talk to Yuuki or , This Plan/Event does not FAIL!.)**

**(Okay, I I'll like to call this)**

**Finally, A Blessing**

**"Zero, Do you have that rope?" Mary asked, glancing at the partner besides me. "Yeah" He said, glancing at the glorious house. "I'll get inside, Distract Kaname, Knock him out, Use my Mental Abilities on him and then you knock out Yuuki" Mary says again, Repeating the Plan. "Wait outside the door" Mary says and jumps infront of the door. She knocks on the door, waiting. Yuuki and Kaname come to the door. "Hi, Kaname, Yuuki" Mary says, coming in as Kaname invites her in. "Kaname, Can I speak to you in private?" Mary asks, smiling nicely. "Sure" He replies and Mary Uses her Mind Abilites on Zero. "Zero, Go Get Yuuki" Mary Thought-speaks and Mary and Kaname go upstairs. I knock him out behind, touching his head. He slumps to the ground, unconscious. Mary touches his head and whispers in his ear, "Forget about Yuuki, Forever. You never knew her and Never Will".**

**Mary Dumps his body on the bed, And Then She goes downstairs. "You Knocked her out?" Marys asks. "Yeah" He replies. "Okay" Mary answers, touching Yuuki's head and whispering in her ear, "Forget about Kaname, Forever. You never knew Kaname and Never Will". "Okay, Let's take her" Mary replies and puts in her in the car and drives away.**

**(Later...)**

**"Where am I?" Yuuki asks, glancing around. "Your Back at the Academy" Zero replies, his arms around her shoulders. "Oh... Zero, I something to say to you" Yuuki says, blushing. "What is it" Zero asks, looking in her eyes. "I l-ove you" Yuuki forces out, blushing madly. Zero looks at her eyes and lifts up her chin. "I love you too, Yuuki" He whispers and kisses her and then they fall down in the bed. "Better leave them" Mary whispers, shutting the door, as they become a lovely couple. "Mission Done" She says and walks away, back to her dorms...**

**(WALLAH!, See my plan worked. See, Now Yuuki is right by your side at this minute!)**

Dear Maryitai,

1. Mhmmm...

2. Mhmmm...

3. Meh.

4. The thought of it is quite smart, but what will you do, if, some how, one day, Yuuki remembers everything? What if there was a small mishap in the process? That won't only make her mad at you, but he'd hate me since I would be the one following along. I do not want to betray her...

5. O.O;

( xLiABBx: Sure! )

"I stared wide-eyed. 'The plan... actually... worked?' I thought. I smiled, for the first time so I assumed to be at least 4 years. "Yuuki..." I say, staring deeply into her big chocolate-brown eyes.

Yuuki smiles. God, how I missed that smile of hers, it always lifts up my heart when I see it directed my way. (xLiABBx: I'm getting creeped out. O.O )

I pull her down to my level, placing a pure kiss on her pink lips before... Doing... naughty things... :3"

(xLiABBx: Awww...! If only Yuuki had a penis! ^^ Jk. I like ZeYu. )

* * *

**Sparkles the Awsome**

**1. Is it cool having so many adoring fans?**

**2. do you think that many of these adoring fans are constantly stalking you and staring at you in your sleep? (I'M LOOKING AT U SPARKLY FAGGOT)**

**3. do you get sun burnt REALLY easily?**

**4.I'm trying to imagine a sun burnt Zero and I'm laughing my fuckin' ass off XD**

**5. do you think that white lily is actually evil or just misunderstood? Personally I think she's misunderstood and just has a bad temper. I luv horses^^ so I don't think that there is actually such think as an evil hores.**

**6.I never said that you hated Ichiru**

**7 what's your top three fav foods.**

**8. But if you don't like sweet things does that mean that you don't like YuukiO.O**

**9. KANAME IS A BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD! *throws shoe at him* Wow that made me feel LOADS better. And the whole world knows now.**

**10. Zero is way awesome than kaname. It's shorter^^ and it's notthe name of a FAGGOTY BASTARD**

**11. So does asking if you like cherry pie bother you? O.o**

**I'm out of questions for now so no lucky number this time *sigh* Laters my friend^^ *gives sympathetic hug* good luck with the fan girls *waves***

**TO LiABBx: I'm free next week so I shall go on a Kaname killing spree. Wanna come with? You're welcome to come Zero and every other Kaname hater^^**

Dear Sparkles The Awesome,

1. At times.

2. In fact, I have already guessed that. I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE STUPID TWILIGHT VAMPIRE DOUCHES!

3. Not really... O.o

4. *blush* -.-

5. Ha- Yeah, I guess you can say that she's misunderstood. I understand her, a lot. :)

6. I never said that you said that I hated Ichiru... O.o

7. Ramen, Rice, and Bloo- Tacos. O.O;

8. "Sweet" things, as in Foods. Yuuki is not "Food"... (xLiABBx: Yeah she is.)

9. He sure is. (xLiABBx: I AGREE! :D )

10. Ha- Thank you.

11. Quite.

(xLiABBx: YESH! :D Lets GO! )

* * *

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG**

**miss author! zerorin's being a meanie! *pouts***

**1) give me 5 good reasons why i can't have ichiru. 5 is my lucky number!**

**2) would you rather dump aido for kaname *cough king of douches cough* or kiss the creepy yet funny chairman?**

**3) wine or cherry blossoms?**

**4) on what day of the week would you want to get married?**

**5) would your bride be kaname, aido, ichiru (noo! i wan ichiru!), shizuka (i actually don't care if she's dead), or your worst nightmare? and don't say yuki! yuki is not an option!**

**6) what is your worst nightmare?**

**7) do you hate me now, zerorin? :)**

Dear i'mthenewCAKEPIG,

(xLiABBx: That's just him. -.- )

1. 1) He's my brother. 2) The only person I have as a family. 3) ...You'll rape him. 4) He'll kill you. 5) I like Ramen.

2. e. Ew. Chairman. Dump Aido for YUUKI! :D (xLiABBx: It's Kaname! ) -Damn you fan girls. Dump Aido for Kaname.

3. Wine.

4. Saturday.

5. Yuu- Damn. FUCK... Umm... Shizuka. (xLiABBx: LIES! She was the one who MADE you a vampire! You must hate her! ) That is true... Ichi- Damn. Umm... Aido. (xLiABBx: WOO! )

6. Fangirls.

7. Yes. (xLiABBX: Thats not NIIICEEE. )

* * *

**crazyanimefanlover**

**Omg Zero, How come you put up with all of these fangirlz?**

**There annoying ME and I'm just reading what there saying to you. Man, Zero, Im not even gonna ask you a question. I feel too bad for you!**

Dear crazyanimefanlover,

That, crazyanimefanlover, is the work of the authoress. (xLiABBx: *waves* :B )

Yeah, I feel bad for myself, as well.

* * *

**Bellatrix Birthday**

**OH. MY. GRAVY. IT'S YOUUU! *glomps* ...Sorry. I belive that mah buddy impostor has mentioned me?**

**1. Just to let you know, the fact that I have red eyes does NOT make me a vampire. But I do like a lot of food that LOOKS like blood, such as: raspberry jam, strawberry jam, Harry Potter blood pops (got em' at Borders.), tomato soup, and red Koolaid.**

**2. Is Kanami hiding around here? 'Cuz I need to fangirl over him, too.**

**3. He'll never admit it, but one time I saw my dad laughing at the manga scenes with blood in them. O_o**

**4. Impostor probably told you her crack theory about my dad being a vampire, huh? Well, just ignore it. Yes, on occation, he has drank blood, but he doesn't NEED it.**

**5. Hug?**

**6. I have your plushie. ^_^ He keeps me company whenever there are storms. I'm kinda scared of them. I also use this watergun every summer that I painted to look like The Bloody Rose.**

**7. I have a feeling that Impostor also told you about that time I rubbed my face on your picture. Well, you're not the only one. I also did that with Kaname's picture.**

**Bye. *hugs, then leaves**

Dear Bellatrix Birthday,

(xLiABBx: OH NO, SHE FOUND US! :O QUICK! HIDE BB! :O *hides BB in the closet* Theeereee. )

*stares* O.o

1. I see that. *twitch*

2. Kuran? Of course not! (xLIABBx: Kaname is a bitch. )

3. O.o I see- Who you Da- (xLiABBx: *covers Zero's mouth* Your DAD DAD? or your Imaginary Dad? O.o 'Cause my real dad does that, too. :P )

4. O.o *stares* I'm very much confused.

5. No, you just GLOMPED me!

6. *stares* That's... great to know?

7. *takes a step back* (xLiABBx: You have officially creeped him out. *shakes head* )

* * *

**There. I apologize for the late update. **

**Leave me questions.**

**-Zero.**


	8. Chapter 8

**MissyJane.D  
**

**Hii im back! xx**

**Hiya Zero babyyy :) **

**aww I did see your good side didn't I? lol good. **

**1. Don't get upset with the blood offer, dont worry haha I'm fine really. **

**2. If Ichiru was still alive, would you take back everything that happened?**

**3. (ok this si a silly question) Wanna go stalk Kaname, see his weaknesses and stuff hehe...**

**4. i got another plushie Zero! look hes smiling again, lol **

**5. hmmm, here is what I think of you :P your cute, shy, sencitive, adorable, intelligent, kind, beautiful, sometimes angry and just a total sweetie *smiles* I could describe you even more but theres a million words for you darling :P **

**6. hug and kiss? please? **

**Ok, well my head's hurting (im still in hospital yeep)So im going to stop now :P **

**Keep smiling that sweet smile of yours darling. xX**

Dear MssyJane.D,

Hi.

I guess.

1. Alright.

2. I believe so...

3. I'm not gonna stalk that filthy blood-sucker!

4. Damn. Where are those things coming from?

5. *stares at you awkwardly*

6. *Hugg you* I'm not gonna kiss you.

* * *

**yourworestnightmire**

**OK i know nothing about this other than what i read and i know BB is in the closet, i smell strawberry jam**

**1why did you call your gun the bloody rose, i think thats the name**

**2want some nukes, a dozen for 1000 bucks**

**3 can i kill your fangirls for cause i'm bored**

**k i'm done so i'll reveiw later**

Dear yourworstnightmare, (Oh I bet.)

(BB: Fuck! ) (xLiABBx: *hits BB with a pan* Back inside the closet! Yours is OVER!) (BB: WHORE! ) (xLiABBx: YOUR MOM! ) (Zero: *sighs* )

1. Because I felt like it.

2. Nukes? I'd like some, but I'm afraid I'm broke. Sorry. (xLiABBx: *raises hand* Can I have em? ) ( BB: *come sout of the closet(xD* I WANT EM! ) (xLiABBx: GO AWAY! )

3. I see no meaning to do so...

* * *

**AmericaChanTheFirst**

**Ohaiyo Dozaimasu, Zero-san! (Translation: Good morning, Zero-san!) Ogenki desu ka? (How are you?)**

**1: **throws a pancake at your face** I got bored. DEAL.**

**2: Why does everyone assume that ZeroxKaname is a good idea? YOU HATE EACH OTHER. That's like saying that I would date Light. I HATE HIM.**

**3: **squirts with water gun full of red Kool-Aide** BAM!**

**4: Still currently considering things that begin with the letter M. Moron, murder, malice, mediocre. Help, Zero-san?**

**~~~Ame!**

**xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx:**

**UPPPPDDDAAATTTEEE **reminder pokes****

Dear AmericaChanTheFirst,

Hello.

1. Great. Anyother one. +

2. Exactly... *shifty eyes* (xLiABBx: HOLD UP! Zero and Kaname are MADE for eachother! :O )

3. You got some on my hair! WTH? Now parts of my hair will be red!

4. MATT, Mike, Maroon, Mellow, Maria, Might, Milk, mass, Miasmal, Modula, Module, etcc...

(xLiABBx: I will, jeez. :P )

* * *

** it0takes0skills0to0be0me**

**(sup dude)**

**1. kaname's a bastard! (sorry just had to get that out there)**

**2. how much callaber dose your gun have?**

**3. are you really emo? cause i never really see you cut your self...**

**4. did u no u have a fan club too?**

**5. even though yuuki's a vampire now do you still love her? i wouldent O.o**

**6. how are you so friggen hot?**

**7. why dose your bloody rose change into something as girly as a rose bush?**

**ok thts all bye!**

Dear it0takes0stkils0to0be0me,

1. True. (xLiABBx: I agree all the way. )

2. I think it's 0.22 caliber.

3. No... (xLiABBx: LIES! )

4. I was not aware? (xLiABBx: :3 )

5. *looks away* I'm uncomfortable answering this.

6. I don't know! Ask my parents!

7. *glare* Are you implying that my gun is "girly"?

* * *

**DNfangirl**

**Hello, Zero. I like you more than Kaname! :D Cuz VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE! Lol, anyways, QUESTIONS!**

**1. I love the ZeroXKiyru (kiyru- ur brother) pairing! YOU CAN'T LOVE KANAME! HES A BUTTHEAD!**

**2. Have you met Beyond Birthday?**

**3.I think Yuki is very annoying in the anime, do you think so too?**

**4. How would you kill a vampire with 3 oranges, 7 sheep, 3 knifes, 12 RPGs and 2 muslums?**

**BYE!**

**ZERO 3 KIYRU!**

Dear DNfangirl,

Whaa? Kaname doesn't sparkle...?

1. O.O (xLiABBx: I love KanamexZero...)

2. In fact, I have. *looks over at xLiABBx whom is grinning like an idiot while trying to kick a hand back inside the closet* (xLiABBx: :B )

3. At times. (xLiABBx: I fucking hate her. )

4. I DON'T KNOW!

* * *

Shiki

You don't like me I dont' particularly care about you so let's agree to disagree. But since you're offering answers, I was wondering...

That freak. Hanabusa. And a few other select vampires over 'here' but mainly Hanabusa... I was wondering if you wouldn't mind say um, murdering them with me and leaving their bodies to ashes out in the back field of the Academy woods? It would do us both a favour and get him to shut up? Come on, I know you have an angst ridden vampire hating past or some crap liek that but do you have ANY IDEA what we vampires have to put up with on this side of the fence? While you're out there skipping around with that hot (pure blood) yuuki we're all in here trapped with Ruka, and Hanabusa and even your former vampire hunting teacher all night and all day putting up with " T_T I know Kaname loves me, doesn't he love me CRAP SHIKI I'M TALKING TO YOU DOESN'T HE LOOVE ME' crap and '. He can't talk to Kaname like that Shiki, I was with Kaname from the very begining i said HE CAN"T TALK TO MY KANAME LIEK THAT SHIKI HE-BE-MY-KANAME O.e!" all day and all night nonstop etc.

Come on, your a strong guy, you got that gun, please help me murder hanabusa, RUka and maybe then Kaname so we can all live in peace just please~! T_T

**Dear Shiki,**

**I see your problem. But I am very much forbidden from killing them. I will have many consequences in the future. And I am afraid I cannot sustain anymore problems, none the least, from bloodsuckers.**

**You understand me, right? You have no idea how much I want to kill all of them, and look at me now. I am trying my hardest to be patient. I am deeply sorry. Damn, now I feel pathetic to be apologizing for no damn reaosn to a vampire, like yourself. I seriously don't have a problem with you. (Nor Kain Akatsuki or Ichijo Takuma. ) Just so you know.**

* * *

**haruhimoonstudious**

**hello zero(aka epic near :3)**

**i just noticed you look like near from deathnote isnt dat awsome :)**

**1. what would happen if you were stuck in a room with near**

**2. do u like kanon wakeshima**

**3. vampire or giant**

**4. you be A. a vampire(which u are) or B. a fairy princess**

**5. yuuki bugs me (writes both yuuki and kaname's name in death note)**

**6. Do u think im anoying**

**7. which death note character do you like**

**black or white**

**you like pokky**

**is epic (but not as epic as Near)**

**11. i have a near and zero plush both looks so similar**

**the night class from giligans island**

**13.r you mexican**

**14 mi friend saw you pic in the manga and she said ur face is messed up mi thinks so too**

**you know my cousin shamilio**

**16. are you albino**

**oh well im done btw what would happen if vampires could grow to be 50 feet tall bye zero :)**

Dear haruhimoonstudious,

Epic Near? (xLiABBx: EWWW. Near. e. )

What? (xLiABBx: EWWWW! No he doesn't? Near is hella ugly! xO )

1. Nothing. That is, if he's not bothersome. (xLiABBx: He'll kill him. I know I would. )

2. She's okay. She has a wonderful voice. PLUS she sang "Still Doll". :)

3. Giant. (xLiABBx. )

4. Not at all. (xLiABBx: You're a Near lover! I hate you. )

7. BB && L.

8. Black.

9. Yes. :)

10. Mhh...? (xLiABBx: Near can suck my imaginary balls. )

11. O.o (xLiABBx: I'd keep the Zero plushie and burn the Near one. :) _

12. Wha?

13. Do I LOOK Mexican?

14. WTH? (xLiABBx: Your friend SUCKS ASS. )

15. No.

16. No.

I'd kil myself.

* * *

**Shinyst4r17**

**Hiii! loL xD**

**Here are my questions! =D**

**1) Can you give me a hug as well?**

**2)Do you ever go hyper?**

**3) Have you ever watched an anime called Vampire Knight xP**

**4) what's your favourite colour?**

**5) Have you ever read a yaoi fanfiction about you and someone else? O.O**

**6) What do you feel about the author (I just mean like/dislike/hate or something..) xD**

**7) I never knew there was a Zero plushie! ~googles~ .. you look awful as one! D=**

**8)Do you know about iPhones, iPads and the likes? If so, what is your**

**favourite app?**

**Author mini message: Great Q&A session story! =3**

**Zero mini message: Here you go! Ramen for you! =D**

**Byeee! Lol I was hyper when I did this, so... .**

Dear Shinyst4r17,

1. *hugs*

2. No really.

3. *rolls eyes* Noooooooo. I haaaaventt... -.-

4. Silver.

5. I was forced to. * stares at xLiABBx*

6. I Dislike her. (xLiABBx: HEY! ): )

7. Thank you.

8. The T-Pain app.

(xLiABBx: Thanks! :) )

...Thanks for the Ramen, I'm flattered.

* * *

**bla4e**

**hey Zero me and my friends want to talk with u**

**a.a hug? pls :D**

**b. Favorite perfume?**

**c. can I hold Bloody Rose. It looks so hot!**

**d. Why don't u like fangirls? WE LOVE U!**

**"hi" to ichiru**

**f. (for author) U HAVE BEEN BLESS TO WRITE THAT!**

**g last week I had a dream with u and yuuki. u were kids and u were playing in a forest. IT WAS SO SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!**

**h. Do u use make up?**

**do u like Ramen?**

**enough ...for now...I'LL COBE BACK :)**

Dear bla4e,

K...

A) Sure. *hugs*

B) Drakkar Noir.

C) No.

D) They can be really annoying and loud.

E) *Send Ihciru a Text saying: "A Fangirl says Hi." *

F) (xLiABBx: Aww, thanks! )

G) Aww, sweet!

H) Why would I?

I) Why do you like me?

* * *

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG**

**wha? rape ichiru? i would never! you know what? miss author, could you please kindly bring ichiru here? thank you.**

**1) ichiru-san, would you really kill me? i wouldn't rape you. really, i just think you're awesome. better than meanie zerorin *blows raspberry at zero***

**2) zero, is yuki really on your mind? or is it...kaname?**

**3) did you ever think shizuka liked you, zero? well too bad! she liked her level d and ichiru.**

**4) have you ever eaten at ichiraku's ramen shop?**

**6) what are your comments toward maria kurenai-san? both of you.**

**7) did any of you guys notice i skipped 5?**

**8) can i borrow a gun, zero? no, not the bloody rose, just a gun.**

**9) i gots sick. anyone make good soup?**

**bye bye ichiru-san, zerorin *sticks tongue out*, miss author! *hands a bowl of ramen to everyone but zero***

Dear i'mthenewCAKEPIG,

Ichiru: 1. I have no intention on living with you.

2. *blush*

3. SHUT IT! T.T

4. Haha- yes. Their Ramen is the best, though, there is always this weird blonde kid with spiky hair there, and he's annoying. (xLiABBx: xD )

6. She's Shizuka Hio, the vampire who bit me and ruined my life! Ichiru: My wonderful master.

7. Yes.

8. *throws an M9 beretta pistol at you*

9. Ichiru: I do.

* * *

**Onewing24**

**Hey Zero! Right now you're the only one I like from Vampire Knight..(the rest of um are doushe bags! Just saying.)**

**Anyhoo...on with the well planned questons! *evil grin***

**1)Do you think Lily is misunderstood like you?(I think you're an amazing person.)**

**2)Wanna play some Left 4 Dead 2? *puppy eyes***

**3)Can I have a hug? PLLEEAASEE!**

**4)Do you think Ichiru is gay or bi? alotta peeps do..0.o**

**5)Do you want to have some ramen with me? You dont have too..**

**6)What were your parents like?**

**7)Did you know Aidou abd Kaname have a plushie of you?**

**8)Whats youre fav song at the moment?**

**9)Some people are saying you and Yori are going out. Is that true?**

**AND FINALLY-10)Will you kiss me on the cheek? I'll make you more ramen!**

**TATA for now! ^^**

Dear Onewing24,

1. Quite, yes.

2. Sure...

3. Okaay? *husg you*

4. I am very sure that my brother is Bisexual...

5. Sure! :)

6. They were very sweet. I loved them deeply.

7. I've heard.

8. "Zero" by The Smashing Pumpkins

9. Certainly not.

10. And why would I do that? I do not even know you!

* * *

**Zero kiryu's girl**

**Heyyaa zeroriin, this was katiee kiryuu but now, i havee an account XD**

**1. Dont you think my new name is just amazing?**

**2. Thanks for answering my questions last time, so here is your ramen as promised**

**3. I took your advice and asked kaname why he's such a control freak, his answere was this "i watched zero sleep one night and he muttered in his sleep that i am sexy when i go into control freak mode so i decided to be control freak forever "**

**4. See zero, you DO love eachother :D**

**5. Yes zero, we all watch your life, it's a show called vampire knight ! You should watch it.**

**6. When you ate ichiru i cried for like half an hour its so so upsetting...**

**7. I wish shikizu hio never exsisted , that way, you would be finally happy and smile more!**

**8. How were you born with silver hair? Thats so amazing!**

**9. Why did you sign up to this contract anyway? But im glad you did, its fun!**

**10. You know what? Im yuuki's pen pal, and shes always told me she loves you not kaname, she only goes with kaname because he told her he'd rape her if she told anyone. And shes only told me and i promised not to tell anyone an-... Oops. *yuuki gives evils* Im sorry yuuki! Quick zeroriin, help me kill kaname! What dya say? Yes? You dont have to worry about hurting yuukis fellings, she hates him! Mwhahahaha!**

**Anyway thats it for now, bye byee sexy !**

Dear Zero kiryu's girl,

First of all, you are not my "girl".

1. Ah, look. I already answered your first question.

2. Thank you. You are appreciated.

3. *blinks* LIES! LIES! LIES!

4. Your Mom.

5. What is this "Vampire Knight"? - sarcasm -

6. I didn't EAT him, retard. I drank his blood, not that shocking. Jeez.

7. Do you honestly think that will make me feel at least a bit better?

8. I'm not so sure myself...

9. *sighs* Stupid Chairman.

10. *stares* ... Somehow... I feel, as if, the fangirls are playing and making fun of my feelings... (xLiABBx: That's because they are. )

* * *

**sparkles the awsome**

**1. thankyou for being so honest... mostly. lol... 2. how exactly does asking if you like chrry pie bother you? 3. yuuki IS foodXD 4. and now I must go... talk to you again and good luck with the fans 5. one more thing... you did say that I said that you said what I or you said about ichiruu... what ever it was... I can't remember. this is a bitch to type on an iPod... well yeah bye**

Dear sparkles the awsome,

1. Meh,

2. It just does.

3. ... There it goes again.

4. ... That is not a question.

5. ... What?

* * *

**Bellatrix Birthday**

**Dad, your safe. I'm only here to bother Zero. Aside from this, I'm not even gonna make eye contact you.**

**Sorry for almost raping you with that glomp the last time I saw you, Zero. Your just too sexeh to leave alone, though. :3**

**(xLiABBx: both my father in my sad, sad, fanfic world and my real male parental unit,**

**actually.)**

**1. You and Kaname are both hot, but you are teh sexeh dynamite! :D**

**2. Do you like weasels?**

**3. I think that I forgot my meds this morning. O_o**

**4. Hug?**

**5. Have a taco. *gives taco***

**6. On the Sims 3, I have you and Yuuki in a relationship. For a while I had you cheating on her with Kaname and Aido. XD**

**7. Your hair is pretty... :3**

**8. Do you like waffles?**

**9. I think that the orange juice I had earlier had something alcaholic in it...**

**10. HAVE A RABBIT, FOO! *throws rabbit***

**See ya 'round, sexy. ;)**

Dear Bellatrix Birthday,

(BB: THANK GOD! ... If he's real. xP) (xLiABBx: *smacks BB* Silence! )

...You are not forgiven. (xLiABBx: how rude! )

(xLiABBx: Ohh... My dad's a creeper. O.O )

1. Yeah... I get that a lot.

2. No not really.

3. Good for you.

4. No.

5. *stares* Not a big fan of Mexican food, but thank you.

6. o.O Say what?

7. Thanks... -.-+

8. AT times.

9. *looks over at xLiABBx* (xLiABBx: *looks over at my dad* Yeah... Wait- you don't live with me, so.. nevermind. :) )

10. *glare*

* * *

**Cinnamon**

**Dear Zero,**

**1.I feel so sorry for you doing all these things they ask or demand**

**2. Can you hug me?( I don't really care if you don't)**

**3. it's scary being alone..( mentally )**

**4. What's your favorite color?**

**5. There is something that you want but can't get no matter what?**

**~Cinnamon**

**P.S Do you hate me?**

Dear Cinnamon,

1. I feel sorry for myself, as well. (xLiABBx: I love apples. :) )

2. Mhhmmm...

3. Yeah...? Are you sure you are not one of those creepy Beyond Birthday fangirls?

4. Silver.

5. Say that again?

No...

* * *

Yuurika

Hi~? How are you doing? I hope fine.I have some things to ask you 1. What would you do if yuuki get murderer? Yeah I know is hard to answer that. 2. Do you like puppies? I read that you like them but it suprise me. 3. What season do you like the most? And why? I love autumn cause is not too hot nor too cold. 4. What would you like as a birthday present? 5. If you have to choose, hug kaien or kaito? Its mere curiosity. Thats all. I hope you answer me :) and sorry for my horrible english

Dear Yuurika,

Great...

1. I-I'm not so sure...

2. Yeah...

3. Fall. Because It's beautiful.

4. Ramen or a cure of this Vampire curse!

5. Damn...

* * *

**xlovexlifex**

**Dear ZERO! xD**

**I feel bad for you. All these fan girls asking you strange questions. haha. Well I'm about to join them.**

**1.)Why do you pretend to hate Yuki? Its so stupid. Just go make out with her or something. You know you want to. ^.^**

**2.)Why are you so mean to your fan girls? Dx We love you! lol**

**3.)Why do you love killing so much? Its a bit creepy, Zero-kun.**

**4.)At the party why didn't you just have a nice reunion with Yuki? insted of making us all suffer.**

**5.)You understand that it's not smart to point your bloody rose at everyone don't you? This is why you have no friends. BUT I LOVE YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU TRY TO KILL ALMOST EVERYONE YOU MEET! xD**

**6.)Does my blood smell as good as Yuki's?**

**7.)Do I bother you?**

**8.) Lets be Best friends xD haha you signed a contract. (Real smart move there buddy. ^.^)**

Dear xlovexlifex,

Damn...

1. Shut up.

2. I'm not being mean, you guys are just annoying.

3. What do you mean? Those filthy vampires deserved to DIEEE!

4. (AN: Hasn't read the manga, only 1-10 volumes. Remeber that, people. && The anime. Jeez. )

5. ... I don't want friends. They are useless.

6. Don't ask me such thing!

7. You are starting to. (xLiABBx: Zero is a meanie. )

8. Psssh. Suuuuuure. -sarcasm. -

Shut it.

* * *

**XxLoveInTheDarknessxX**

**ZERO-KUN!*glomps* hi :3**

**1.)i bet you do like kaname! admit it!**

**2.)hmm did you know in the manga kaname and yuuki are brother and sister?**

**3.)ha,i luv kaname hes a should be a pureblood too**

**4.)what is yuuki really to you?(not that you'd cheat on your bf,kaname)**

**5.) ok 2 choices,you bite me or you make out with kaname!**

**6.)what would you think about the night class and the day class if they were at the same time?**

**thats it i luvs u zero-kunz!**

Dear XxLoveInTheDarknessxX,

Damn them Glomps!

1. Hushity Hush you!

2. I am aware.

3. I hate him. (xLiABBx, I hate him, too. )

4. Is Yuuki what?

5. I'd rather make out with Kaname than drink blood. (xLiABBx: WTF? )

6. One word: HELL.

* * *

**Questions are welcome.**

**-Zero Kiryuu**


	9. Chapter 9

** thegurlwhowrites7865**

**HI ZERO-KUN!**

**im back. after a while. and im gonna ask humane questions, dont worry.**

**1) im just going to say, i LOVED THE FAREWELL BETWEEN YOU AND YUUKI. :D**

**2) are you seriously going to kill Yuuki? :P**

**3) what if kaname died and Yuuki was left alone, would you still try and kill her?**

**4) does it feel weird to have your brother inside of you? o.O**

**5) are you really the Hunter's Association President? cuz i was confused...i need that cleared up...**

**6) do you think you're going to fall to Level E anytime soon?**

**7) if you do begin to fall Level E, how are you going to try and stop it? or are you just gonna let it happen?**

**8) what if Yuuki came back to help you stop falling to Level E, would that stop you from killing her?**

**I NEED HONEST ANSWERS. PLEASE. NO CRAPPY STUFF I NEED THE HONEST TRUTH. :D 3 you zero-kun!**

Dear thegurlwhowrites7865,

1. ...Meh

2. Didn't I just say that I was?

3. Yes. She's a pureblood.

4. Uhh? Yeah... O.O

5. No... Not really.

6. I believe so...

7. Obviously, I would stop it...

8. ...No.

* * *

**XxLoveInTheDarknessxX**

**hey Zero-kun im back! bettcha missed me hu? ;D**

**1.) ok so do you like cats or dogs...why?**

**2.)it was my characters b-day a week ago could you sing happy birthday? shes 22 her name is Atsauki :3**

**3.)weird question,my friends say i shouldnt have kids because of the way i act whatcha think? *wiggles arms in a wierd way*～～～o3o～～～**

**4.) *brings kaname* ha! now you cant deny it!hes told me EVERYTHING!*evil laugh***

**5.)next,you know...what pisses you off more? fangirls or yaoi fangirls(cuz im both XD)**

**that's it for now...bye-bye meow zero-kun!**

Dear XxLoveInTheDarknessxX,

1. Dogs. Cat's are disgusting.

2. *sighs* "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, Akatsuki. Happy Birthday to you..." (*Akatsuki Kain Appears*) (Akatsuki: Kiryuu, WHy, thank you. :) ) Not you, asshole! (xLiABx: Rude... )

3. I agree with them... I don't think the world is ready for... Mini-Yous.

4. *glare* LIKE... WHAT?

5. ...Yaoi Fangirls. (xLiABBx: But... You ARE with Kaname, are you not? ;D )

* * *

**Sparkles the Awsome**

**hi Zero...**

**1) you know the whole Ichiru hate/don't hate thingy? well i've totally confused both of us so i guess i'll have to let this one go.**

**2) *stuffs cherry pie in your mouth* how *stuffs cherry pie in your mouth* the *stuffs cherry pie in your mouth* fuck *stuffs cherry pie in your mouth* does *stuffs cherry pie in your mouth* asking *stuffs cherry pie in your mouth* if *stuffs cherry pie in your mouth* you *stuffs cherry pie in your mouth* like *stuffs cherry pie in your mouth* cherry *stuffs cherry pie in your mouth* pie *stuffs cherry pie in your mouth* bother *stuffs cherry pie in your mouth* you *stuffs cherry pie in your mouth* Zero? *stuffs cherry pie in your mouth***

***Zero faints***

**... oh... oh my... i think i made Zero explode... i didn't kill him did i...? oh my...**

**oops.**

**well... i'm just gonna... pretend that didn't happen and ask the rest of my questions...**

**3) um... i was reading through the chapters and stumbled upon a very awkward question, asking Zero on his view on... incest. zero, you're right. it's disgusting. Libby... how exactly is it sexy?**

**4) once again (dude, you've gotta understand this) Yuuki. is. food.**

**end of story.**

**...not my questions.**

**okay maybe my questions too...**

**OH OH OH...!**

**5) friends are NOT useless.**

**it's the opposite. i will not give examples. don't ask me why either. cuz i will karate your ass all the way to Rido's room and lock you in together. i know how much you hate him.**

**even worse than Kaname.**

**even worse than shizuka.**

**right?**

**6) do you secretly want to be hugged?**

**7) what would you do if the chairman bought you a car? (i'm thinking on the lines of run over everyone in the night class) that's something you would do right?**

**see ya!**

**don't die or anything okay?**

**or i will kill you^.^**

**don't think too much into that.**

Dear Sparkled the Awesome,

1. ...

2. *passes out( (xLiABBx: *pokes Zero with a stick* :3 )

-2 Hours later. -

3. ... (xLiABBx: It just is... But when it comes to it being in real life, THAT's not right... )

4. ...

5. ...

6. Not really...

7. *shifty eyes* Maybe...

* * *

**Sunlight Charmer**

**Hello Zero,**

**1) Ever kissed anybody that's in vampire knight. ^ v ^**

**2) Can I have a hug? Pwease?**

**3) This isn't a question btw You should've made your move sooner then yuki wouldn't go crying to kaname.**

**Bye and xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx you rock!**

Dear Sunlight Charmer,

1. N- (xLiABBx: You are NOT supposed to lie, Zero. ) Dammit. Yes, I have. But HE STOLE THE KISS! D:

2. ...FINE. *hugs you*

3. Pfft. Like I care...

(xLiABBx: Awww, thanks! :3 )

* * *

**it0takes0skills0to0be0me**

**hey again zero!**

**thanks so much for answering my Q's!**

**(oh and by the way i cant ask your parents why your so hot...u no...cause there dead)**

**oh and sweet gun! but yes i was implying that your gun was girly(sorry)**

**ok enough rambling onto the Q's!**

**1.(im so sorry for asking this but my friend wants to no) have you ever touched Kaname's hair? i heard its REALLY SOFT!**

**2.(my turns!) can i become a vampire hunter 2?**

**3. did kaname ever assult you sexualy? cause you could kill him for that!**

**is yuuki a midgit?**

**cant yuuki have a cooler weapon than a farm scythe! i mean you hv a gun, Kaname a sword and what dose yuuki get? A PLASTIC POLE! the author was probily getting ALOT of hate mail.**

**hehe srry was ramling again!**

**(GO JUMP IN A LAKE KANAME I NO YOUR READING THIS)**

**K! by zero WAIT ONE MORE**

**YOUR NAME ZERO?**

**\**

Dear it0takes0skills-to0be0me,

1. ...Yes.. I have. When I was biting him. (I think. )

2. ...Don't ask me, ask the Hunter Association.

3. *shifty eyes* Yeah...

4. I don't know! ASK HER!

5. Again, Don't ask me, ASK HER!

...I Just don't know why my name is Zero, Okay?

* * *

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG**

**i never said ichiru had to live with me. i just wanted to ask if he would kill me. tch. i'm not zero's fan girl. i'm just a microscopic (aka taller than yuuki probably) million celled organism who dares grate on kiryuu zero's nerves *sticks tongue out***

**1) can you teach me how to shoot an anti vampire gun? i gots a certain shirabuki to murder...**

**2) let's go on a hunt (to kill pureblood mentioned above)**

**3) have you ever TRIED talking to the blond kid?**

**4) who's BB?**

**5) can you tie a cherry stem into a knot?**

**6) you contracted with LIABB...demon vampire!**

**7) why are you such a grumpy pants zerorin?**

**8) let's play the which one is zero game! okay, there's more than one zero! can you find the anime ones? besides yourself.**

**9) hmmm...i'm bored. entertain me zero. nothing yaoi. i just use kaname to mess with you.**

**10) zero, you will bow down to LIABB and say "i owe you because i'm smart like that." then you will bake her favorite snack. if not...*cue thunder* you will suffer da consequences (meaning LIABB can taser zero)**

**ciao meanie zero! and miss author.**

Dear i'mthenewCAKEPIG,

1. Fine. After this.

2. ...

3. I have.

4. A serial killer that is not from Vampire Knight, but from Death Note... xLiABBx's Idol...

5. Yeah.

6. I was FORCED to.

7. Because I feel like it.

8. Okay. Zero from Mega Man. Zero from Code Geass(Lelouch). (xLiABBx: I don't think she means that Zero... I mean... Identical ones? )

9. ...

10. ... (xLiABBx: *holds up contract* ) UGH... I hate my Life.*bows down* I owe you because I am smart like that. *goes to te kitchen and grabs a bag of Hot Cheetos and gives them to xLiABBx*

* * *

**Xandra**

**ZEROOO! Gaaasp... *resists the need to tackle Zero*. UM. Greetings, Zero-sama... *bows*. Aheh...**

**So... time for some... questions...! *KYAAAA KYAAAAA~!***

**1. Are you going to punch me for yelling KYAAAAA? I probably deserve it, but I'm afraid that you'd end up killing me with one hit. Darn you and your being-strong-ness... (even though it just makes you that much cuter! AHHH SORRY, ZERO-SAMA...)**

**2. Does it bother you that I'm putting -sama after your name? You deserve it more than anyone... even Kaname! *coughIHATEKANAMEcough***

**3. Is is too creepy that I completely fell in l- ER, became a fan of you the first second I saw you? It's because it was when Kaname had his hand on Yuki's head and you popped out of nowhere and snatched his hand away... it was like BAM! EXTREMELY-HOT-NINJA TO THE RESCUE! *faints*... Oh, I probably scared you with the backstory. SORRY, ZERO-SAMA! *bows***

**4. (Question for Ichiru, if he's still there...) Um, do you have a crush on your brother...? It sort of seemed like it... Aheh, not that I can blame you. ^^"**

**5. Do you have infinite pain tolerence? I mean... you went through four years of agonizing vampire-transformation... and Kaname threw you through a wall... you didn't even shed a single tear. :'D YOU'RE SO BRAVE AND STRONG, ZERO-SAMA!**

**I probably shouldn't bother you anymore, Zero-sama. *bows again* OH, and here's a present for you! *offers a bowl of ramen and a bowl of vegetable soup to the amazing Zero!* :D**

**P.S. Oh, sorry, one request in exchange for the food... can you pleeeeease do an amazinglyawesome hair flip? Aaaaaand can I have a hug? It would reeeeally make the day AMAZINGLYAWESOMELYINCREDIBLE!**

Dear Xandra,

...

1. ... Zero-SAMA?

2. Haha. If I deserve it more than Kaname... No, It does not bother me. (xLiABBx: I hate him, too. )

3. O.O (xLiABBx: LOL. I choked on my Cheetos when I read the Hot Ninja Zero part. xD )

4. Ichiru: ... Maybe.. ;D

5. I know I am.

*does hair flip and hugs you* Now Go.

* * *

**AmericaChanTheFirst**

**Yo thanks for answering my somewhat annoying questions last time.**

**1: Sorry 'bout the pancake.**

**2: **squirts with squirtgun filled with blue kool-aide** Better?**

**3: Sorry for being annoying.**

**4: Why do you hate the chairman? Besides the fact that he's an idiot.**

**5: Thanks for the words.**

**6: What do you mean, "Great. Anyother one."? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**

**-Ame.**

Dear AmericaChanTheFirst,

1. Mmmmhm...

2. NO! D:

3. Meh.

4. He annoys me.

5. Hmmhm.

6. Nothing.

* * *

******chaos****  
**

**...**

**OH MAI GAWD IS THAT YOU BELLATRIX BIRTHDAY? I THAUGHT I KILLED JOO!**

**and nao thats over, is that you rin?(naruto character)**

**if it is, HOW COULD YOU? YOU ARE THE REASON OBITO DIED! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! AND NOW KAKASHI IS FREAKING DEPRESED! **

**sorry. had to get that out. gomen. **

**also, is kain in tha akatsuki?**

**baie**

Dear chaos,

...

...

..

No, Kain is not in the AKatsuki...

* * *

**Shinyst4r17 **  
**  
**

**Hello again, Zero!**

**Well, here are my questions.. **

**1 Would you rather play dressup with Kaien/ Dance the Macarena with Aidou and Kain~?**

**2 Would you rather be locked in the Night Class dorms or a room full of LEVEL E'S (Both for 24 hours)**

**3 Which do u prefer.. Pocky or ramen?**

**Thanks Zero, you get ' A lifetime supply of ramen! ' xDD **

**Mini note: Sound a bit familiar~? **

**byeee =3**

Dear Shinysr417,

1. Damn... Play dress up with Kaien.

2. Night Class Dorms.

3. Ramen.

Not Really?

* * *

**Caffeyne **  
**  
**

**Honey, what part of your body you would rather be bitten? **

**Can I bite you?**

Dear Caffeyne,

...Hand.

No.

* * *

**MikaUchiha666 **  
**  
**

**Um.. hi Zero-kun.**

**I they no Kaname is mean**

**But you have to feel bad, he's stuck in the love triangle too...**

**I'm not saying I side with him but...yeah**

**Um. I wanted to know if you've ever read rated M kanamexzero stories...**

**There not that bad**

*** slight nose bleed***

**Worries bout blood**

**I have rare demon blood. Vampires usually find it irresistible.**

**But I can fend for my self. * grins***

**Uh. What's York favorite color**

**Do you watch anime**

**How are you so pale.**

**Can.**

**I uh have a kiss please *blusges***

**Thank you.**

**Laters.**

**Xoxo**

Dear MikaUchiha666,

M rated KanamexZero stories? ... Yes.

And why are you telling me that your blood is irresistable?

Black.

At times.

I don't know.

No.

* * *

**DNfangirl**  
**  
**

**Umm... is BB locked in yoyr closet..? lol**

**ZERO-KUN!**

** you like spongebob?**

** you play football?**

** your fave flavor of ice cream?**

** ur fave bands:**

**BYEEE!**

Dear DNFangirl,

...No.

1. Yes.

2. No.

3. Vanilla.

4. Black Veil Brides, Devil Wears Prada, Alesana, Oomph!, SID, The GazettE, Rammstein, ColdPlay, KORN, Slipknot, etc...

* * *

**Wolf Named Marshmellow  
****  
**

**ZEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOOO-KUUUUUUUUUN! Kya! I LOVE YOU! *glomps zero* **

**Can I has a kiss? *puppy dog eyes***

**Oh and can I hold the bloody rose?**

**What's your favorite flavor of ramen?**

**I LOVE YOU! ^^' hehe sorry... I probaly seem real annoying right now... sorry...**

**Bye Zero-kun!**

Dear Wold Names Marshmellow,

No.

No.

Beef Ramen.

* * *

**Rin-chan  
****  
**

**Hi Zero! Your my favorite vampire knight character! I don't mean to sound like a fangirl but, I LOVE YOU! YOUR THE BEST VK CHARACTER EVER! **

**Hehe... yeah sorry about that...^^' Anyways to the questions.**

**1. Can I have a hug please?**

**2. Here's some ramen ^^ *hands ramen* I love ramen and pocky!**

**3. Can I hold your gun? Please? I've handled guns before! So I'm trust-worthy.**

**4. Do you like waffles? (Sorry lol my friend wants to know)**

**5. So I'm confused, do you like Kaname or Yuuki?**

**That's all the questions I can think of so bye! ^^**

Dear Rin-chan,

1. Sure... *hug*

2. Thanks.

3. No.

4. Yes.

5. That's none of your business..

* * *

**xlovexlifex  
**

**Haha. I Love you too.**

**Sorry I forgot you idn't read the manga. (blushes.) I shouldn't throw spoilers out there like that. Well you should read it. Its very good. **

**ANYWAY. **

**1.) Are you secretly gay? I mean come on you seem to have no intrest in girls. and well you always get real passionate about guys. (ex. Kaname, Ichiru, Hanabusa) You know that could be taken the wrong way.. ^.^**

**2.)Will you smile for me?**

**3.) -Sighs- Im kinds guessing you said no, but would you smile for Kaname?**

**4.) ADMIT IT, YOU WOULD! **

**5.) Are you the seme or the uke in your relationship with Kaname?**

**Goodbye. I Love you. :) See you later ;) **

**AND DONT BE SO MEAN TO YOUR FAN GIRLS! WE LOVE YOU!**

Dear xLovexlifex,

1. Maybe I do maybe I don't.

2. ...

3. Maybe.

4. ...

5. Uke- Wait a sec... O.O

* * *

**chaos**  
**  
**

**hai zero...you were my first fave anime character...**

**1. whats your opinion on the akatsuki?**

**2. fave from cell 7?**

**3. opinion on cheese?**

**4. i say kakashi you say...**

**5. i say itachi you say...**

**6. i say yuuki you say...**

**7. i say kaname you say...**

**8. want some blood? *shows neck***

**bite me please! **

**-bie**

Dear chaos,

1. Theyre okay.

2. what?

3. Okay.

4. ...O.o

5. Sasuke.

6. Rima. (xLiABBx: WHAAAAAA? )

7. Zero.

uHH... No.

* * *

**Yuuki**

**Hi Zero-kun! I have a few questions...**

**1. How are you?**

**2. Your not really gay like the fangirls say... are you?**

**3. Do you really hate me? :'( I hope you don't...**

**I really miss you... I hope you can forgiving me for going with Kaname... I really didn't want to bu-**

**Crap... Kaname is coming... I have to go... :'( Bye Zero-kun**

Dear Yuuki,

1. Bored.

2. Umm.. No, of course not... Henh.

3. *looks away*

Meh.

* * *

**Bellatrix**

**Hello.**

**1. Blood is delicious. O_O**

**2. *grabs shirt and shakes back and forth* WHY THE FLYING FUCK DON'T YOU LIKE WEASELS!**

**3. Lemme explain this slowly- virtual you and Yuuki were dating, but I got bored with that so I had you be in a hot threesome with Aido and Kaname. It was really sexy. X3**

**4. Do you know if you can make gravy out of blood? 'Cuz I have a lot of type O just sitting around...**

**5. Can vampires get AIDS and other STDs from the blood that they drink?**

**6. Hug?**

**7. Hug?**

**8. Hug please?**

**Goodbye, Oh-sexy-one.**

Dear Bellatrix,

1. ...

2. Because... I just don't.

3. *stares* What. The. Fuck?

4. What? How?

5. No, Afraid not.

6. No.

7. No.

8. No.

* * *

**yourworestnightmire**

**I readvsome of the things and does your gun really transform into a rose bush anyways time for the questions**

**1 for the mini nukes I take I owe yous**

**2 how many people have you stalked today, i'v done bout 50**

**3 have you ever had a teacher try to teach you the word perverted, i have**

**4 why was BB mentioned so much in the last chap when this is your quetion thingy**

**5 Can i please kill someone that annoys you, I have communication with tony**

**6 do you even know who Tony is**

**7 do i annoy?**

**k see ya and I also will sell any wepon for any one with money**

Dear yourworstnightmare,

No...

1. I don't want any Nukes.

2. Stalked? I do not stalk.

3. Yes.

4. About... 4 times, I believe. And Because the reviewers are the ones who bring him up. Not me, not xLiABBx.

5. ...

6. Tony the Tiger?

7. Not really.

* * *

Ask me Questions.

-Zero Kiryuu.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Readers,

I know this is my second time discontinuing one of my "ASK so-and-so" fics, but, as I had stated on my other one, I am Bored.

And there's WAY too many reviews.

So... I will be discontinuing this story and move on.

Probably I will take a break from the FanFiction world in a while, I don't know, It depends on my schedule.

So... I believe that this is goodbye.

...

Thanks to all the people out there who followed this until the very end... I am aware that I didn't get very far as I planned it to be, but now I just don't give a fuck.

-**xL**-**i**z-**A**fter-**B**eyond**B**irthday**x**


	11. Chapter 11: REOPENING!

"Ask Zero Kiryuu!" is back! (:

You know the rules, leave a review, asking Zero ANYTHING that crosses your mind. Each question will be answered in the next update.

Questions are unlimited.

Have Fun!


	12. Chapter 12

**ApplesAndPotatoChips**

**^_^ Yay! It's reopened! Ahem.. Soo.. Zero... How ya been? Miss Author, you changed your name again?**

**1. Hug?**

**2. I say Kaname *Cough Hinge-for-a-name cough* you say..?**

**3. I give you a knife. What do you do?**

**4. You see Ryuk from Death Note. What do you do?**

**5. You see Sebastian in Demon Form from Kuroshitsuji. What do you do?**

**6. What is your worst nightmare? (Excludes Kuran and a hyper chairman)**

**7. ... Do you like Apples or Potato Chips?**

**See ya~!**

Dear ApplesAndPotatoChips,

Okay, I guess? (MP.: Why, yes, Yes I did. Ah! Question. Why did you refer to me as a "Miss"? I might as well be a "Mr." )

1. I guess?

2. Death.

3. Kill myself. (MP: You would not.) Hitler killed himself, why wouldn't I?

4. Nothing.

5. Nothing.

6. Having no common-sense.

7. Either is perfectly fine. (MP: I'll take a potato chip- AND EAT IT! *crunch*)

* * *

**CuteLittlePikachu**

**YAY!**

**OK, to the questions:**

**1. I don't get it. Why are you with Aido**

**2. You're not gay...right?**

**And this is for my friends**

**3. If you brother wasn't sick when he was young but you were instead what do you think he would've done?**

**4. if you didn't have your bloody rose what other weapon would you use?**

**5. Would you have let Yuuki stay a human for life? And never become a vampire?**

**6. How did you take it when Hanabusa was about to drink Yuuki's blood?**

**And she also demands a kiss, and a smile.**

**And I have a message from my 'Hanabusa Fangirl' friend: BACK OFF ZERO! HANABUSA IS MINE!**

**Hope I didn't bothered you much.**

Dear CuteLittlePikachu,

woo?

1. Who said that?

2. I'm pansexual.

3. I'm not entirely sure. But, I guess he'd look after me?

4. I don't know. Something like Artemis?

5. It wasn't my choice! I couldn't stop her, she was already a pureblood.

6. I was irritated.

Not in the mood for such foolish requests. Maybe next time.

* * *

**LawlietOtaku**

**OMG, yay! It's back! Just a question, will you be posting the questions we left in reviews before you discontinued that wern't posted because of this reason, as well as new ones...? (if that makes sence!)**

Dear LawlietOtaku, (MP: I missed typing Lawliet's name.)

No, I will not. I will only answer the new ones. The reason? Some people can be lazy as hell.

* * *

**MikaUchiha666**

**Okay, hello Zero...**

**...**

**Um. Lets see, what to ask, AH! okay. So have you ever felt the urge to run around naked?**

**hehe, just wondering XD**

Dear MikaUchiha666,

No. Why would I? Have you? What's wrong with you?

* * *

**Maryritai**

**Zero-san, It's glad to see you back. Anyways, since Kaname is gone and Shiki and Rima are um... having a "therapeutic misadventure" *Winks* I should talk to you!**

**1- How does it feel to be back doing "Ask Zero Kiryu?"**

**2- How's you and Yuuki's relationship?**

**3- Have you missed having me around, the person who gave you Yuuki for good?**

**By the way, I've been practicing Telekinesis, so it's very, very strong. But don't worry, Your a friend of mine. Anyways, the telekinesis for my king of douche-bags cousin, Kaname.**

Dear Maryritai,

1. I'm not sure. This is just to keep me distracted.

2. ...Hm.

3. Sure. Whatever you say.?

* * *

**Chandinee Richards**

**Excuse me for a second while I go fangirl...Ok, I'm back.**

**Questions:**

**1. Who do you hate most other then that dude Yuki likes?**

**2. Want a cookie?**

**3. Did you know that the cake is a lie?**

Dear Chandinee Richards,

1. You can say his name. I could care less. I hate Shizuka Hio.

2. Sure.

3. I dis- (L: LIES!)

* * *

Well, There ya' go! Leave a Review with anything you wish to ask me!

- Zero Kiryuu.


End file.
